High School Love
by ShiningSunray
Summary: The Winx are going to Earth to study how life is there.Mrs.Faragonda has asked them to try not being noticed,their secret meant a lot & they couldn't afford being caught.Meanwhile when they are there & attend school,they start having crushes & enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm Shining Sunray. Recently people have been asking me if I would be writing some stories. I am going to give it a try. Hope you like it! Special thanks to encouraged me very much!

I don't own Winx Club

Summary: The Winx Club is going to Earth to study how life is .Faragonda has asked them to try to not to be so noticed. Their secret meant a lot and they couldn't afford being caught. Meanwhile when they are there and attend school, they start having crushes on certain boys on their first day while having enemies that wish they never came.

High School Love

Here it goes.

It was a sunny, beautiful day out in were chirping happily and everyone were outside enjoying the fresh breeze usually they had classes, but gave them the day off for relaxation before the midterms are graded and ready to go. Until a loud disturbing voice was heard.

"AHHHHH!" a young red head heard.

She soon rushed in to see the problem.

Instead she felt clothes on top of her and said,

"Stella? What is going on?"

The young blonde fairy exclaimed,

"I can't believe we are going to be like geeks and we can't even be noticed! What about the boys!They will think I'm a geek! Which I will be. Bloom help! What do I bring?I have no ugly clothes!"

Bloom sighed and sat right next to the blonde fairy. Her friends and she were going to Earth for 2 months to study how it is there. Bloom lived there for like forever. Stella and Bloom found each other at the park. She also knew she was crazy about boys. Although her relationships hasn't ended very well, but she was willing to go back out there and that's what she loved about her.

"Oh Stella, calm down. We are going to be fine. We are going there for studies. It's part of Alfea's requirement in order to pass 1st year. You'll do fine. We will be there for you, all of us."

Bloom said while nodding knowing that was the right thing to say. Stella calmed down and hopes that the trip won't be a disaster!

Review. I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

I know I made a lot of mistakes, but I'm new. Thanks for the reviews. It means so much to me! Also special shout out to heymusa and Everlasting Glory. They were the one who asked me to make stories. Check out their stories!

Boys

On Earth in a city named Gardenia. It was a bright day with neighbors chatting happily among themselves. It was such a beautiful day that all of the neighbors invited everyone to a BBQ.A certain creamy white house lived 6 boys and they were too busy discussing some other problems.

"Hey."A brown haired boy said sadly.  
>"Dude what's wrong?"Asked a blond haired boy worried<p>

"She broke up with me" said the brown haired boy said.

"I'm so sorry Brandon. What happened exactly?"Asked a dark blue haired boy asked concerned.

"Oh, I bet you got dumped because Caroline wanted a way better ?"Smirked a red haired boy.

"Riven, shut it!"The blue haired guy said.

"Why would she do that? It's completely illogical!"An orange haired boy said.

Riven murmured a couple of words, but no one heard. He somewhat knew he, himself, was right. The blond haired boy's name is Sky and he knew that Brandon is upset judging by the way he is acting. The orange haired boy's name is Timmy. He didn't understand why he was so upset. They have been just ; a blue haired boy's name is 's upset that one of his close friends would be so hurt by someone so cold. A dark brown haired boy's name is Nabu and he is also upset just like Helia.A red haired boy's name is Riven and he would go for any opportunity to make a joke, but he knew Brandon was somewhat upset.

"Well Riven is right. She broke up with me for another guy."Brandon said sadly.

"Don't be so upset. She's cold as it is and you don't need her to make you happy."Nabu stated with Helia agreeing.

"Thanks. You guys are so right! I know maybe one day I'll find someone so much better! You guys really helped me there."Brandon said a little cheered up.

"Besides, we have only been here for a week. Don't rush into things so fast. Let's just enjoy and take things slow."Sky stated.

"Actually we are here for studies and research not for socializing."Timmy said seriously.

Timmy wasn't so good with girls, but he only mattered for studies right now. He didn't socialize much, but he had to focus on school.

"Why don't we just go outside and go enjoy the BBQ! They invited us, so we should come. We'll have fun!"Helia said happily.

"Ughh."Riven grunted

"Hey, Helia is right we need cheering up! Let's get some fresh air! It'll be good for us "Sky said agreeing to Helia

"Riven it'll be fun! Come on! Let's go!"Nabu said happily.

"Oh, alright."Riven said casually.

"Kay let's go!"Brandon and Timmy said excitedly.

They came outside and met up with their neighbors.

Thank you so much for the reviews. The first chapter was short because I wanted to introduce it and just give it a short and sweet beginning. Hope you liked it! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. Life isn't going so great in my point of view. I just lost one of my closest friends I had. Drama has the power to do here is my next chapter. The boys had to come to Earth a week earlier for more observing. School has already started and the boys didn't have to dress up like geeks because they didn't have any powers. They are next door neighbors to the Winx and will meet them soon. :D

Meeting Each other

"Wake up!" Bloom yelled while banging onto a pot with a spatula.

"Stella, Musa, wake up! Rise and shine! Breakfast is out on the table and let's get ready for school!"She yelled.

"Urggg" Flora heard.

You see, the girls has to unpack at such a late ,having a little amount of clothes finished early, she had to go help Stella unpack, but it took all night. Stella got a fair amount of sleep, but Musa didn't sleep so well. She was too worried about what others would think about her on the first day of school. Just yesterday, gave them tips on how to be unnoticeable. Stella freaked out over the ugly clothing, but she could bring her own clothes for wearing at home if she would like.

Layla walked in with a big smile.

"Wake up sleepy head! Our first day of school!"Layla yelled happily!

"Woahh! Now look at you. All dressed!"Musa said sarcastically.

"I know right! She looks like a geek! Urgg just like me!"Stella exclaimed while walking in just like -ish.

"Well we must be unnoticeable like said."Tecna said walking in with Bloom and Flora right behind her.

"Urgg get out of my room, so I can , please?"Musa said bewildered.

All the girls except Musa nodded and left the room.

"Finally."Musa said to herself.

Musa got all dressed and did what she had to do to get ready.

Now all the girls had to dress geekily.

Musa had her hair into two pigtails and big round glasses. She wore the school uniform which was included for all of them. Stella also had glasses, but she also has messy hair. Flora had no glasses, but she had her hair all messy covering her face. Bloom had glasses and that was it for had messy hair and had glasses and that was it. They all never looked like this, but it was required.

"Urgg let's just go already."Stella murmured.

The girls started walking down to school talking about how school is going to be like.

With the boys:

They were already at school and were talking with Andy and Roxy. Recently Roxy has received news from the Winx that they were , being Bloom's ex boyfriend, was quite excited, but wasn't interested because he likes Roxy. Yet couldn't tell her.

Once the Winx walked in, Roxy ran up to them and hugged all of them. The boys were shocked on how the girls .

Wow that's my 3rd chapter. There is going to be some Roxy and Andy moments too. Now true beauty lays the boys figure that out soon? Stay tuned! Continue!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews. It means so much to me:D I know there are mistakes in it, but I'm honestly trying my best! Hope you like it! This chapter will be about Sky and Bloom. Later on I will have other moments about other couples.

Really?

The boys stared at them awkwardly. The girls Roxy mentioned did not sound like the girls that were standing in front of them. After the girls were done hugging, Andy came over to greet them as well. They were all pleased to see Bloom's ex boyfriend. She was talking all about him and how excited she was to see him, but she had no feelings for him once so ever. They were in the past and she could see that Andy is definitely falling for Roxy. She just didn't tell or have any proof. After greeting Andy the Winx all stopped and stared at the most cutest guys they have ever laid eyes on, but they knew they had no chance because of how they looked. The boys didn't think they were pretty at all, but they wanted to know them more. Maybe the boys could be wrong.

"Uhh Hi?"Sky asked bewildered.

Stella nudged Bloom to say something knowing she thought he was cute.

"Uhh hi."Bloom said shyly.

She was very thought he looked so cute! OMG! He's actually talking to me! Bloom thought. Sky thought it looked cute and there was something about her that made him so happy. His heart was racing and he was thought looks matter, but right now all he cared was for her smile. It was cute.

".My name is...Umm Bloom."Bloom stuttered. Bloom just loved Sky's blue dazzling blue eyes staring at her. He looked so cute! She couldn't stop staring at him. Sky also couldn't stop staring at her. She looked like a goddess.

"Uhh hello? Sorry for interrupting, but we have to get to class."Musa said didn't want to disturb the moment, but they had to go.

"Okay umm bye."Bloom said sadly.

"I hope to see you again."Sky said hopefully.

They parted ways and hope to see each other again.

During class she was talking to Sky when she was interrupted by a girl pulling Sky towards her.

"What are you doing? Sky doesn't want to talk to you! Shoo! Go away you little freak!"

Bloom was so upset right now. It was her first day and she was already not wanted.

"Bella! Don't talk to her like that! I do want to talk to her!"Sky said to Bella.

Bella had blonde hair that went to her shoulders and had blue very demanding and wanted Sky for herself. Last week she tried to convince him to get together with her, but Sky refused and said no because he wasn't interested. Now she wanted Sky to get away from this little freak.

"What are you talking about? You don't want your reputation to go down do you?"Bella said frantically.

"She's right. You don't want to hang around a loser like me."Bloom said sadly. She walked away ignoring Sky that was yelling her to come back. Sky just walked away sadly in the other direction because he didn't want to talk to Bella at all. The rest of the school day went slowly for Bloom as for Sky. The girls went home and started a conversation.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"Flora asked worriedly.

"Seriously, look I'm sorry for interrupting you two. We just needed to go to class."Musa said apologizing.

"We all know you are upset. Tell us you can trust us."Layla said while Stella and Tecna were agreeing.

Bloom told them the whole story and the girls were sad that today was such a bad day for her. Until the doorbell rang.

SUSPENSE! Thanks for reading! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking quite long to update. I had religion class today and I had to learn about my religion. I'll try to update a little earlier for tomorrow. This chapter is for all you Musa and Riven fans! Enjoy!

Mixed Emotions

The doorbell rang. It was 7 p.m. and it was a very starry night. The moon was shining very brightly and it was such a beautiful night. Instead of just sitting there, Musa hesitated walking over to the door and opened it to see someone she met just today. She saw red hair and a bored look on his face. She could sense the negativity aurora around him. She didn't know his name, but she had a feeling. She was going to know him much more tonight.

"Why hello? Musa aren't I right?"The red haired guy said.

"Uhh hi? Two , who are you? Second, what are you doing here?"Musa said roughly.

She wasn't scared of some guy. She was going to hold her ground no matter what.

"Harsh. I'm Riven.I saw you today."Riven said harshly.

"Of course you did! I saw you at school with Roxy."Musa snapped back.

"Attitude. I like that."Riven smirked.

Somewhat, Musa felt her cheeks burning up. Like that? Something about him made her all goody. She never felt that way around a boy! What's happening?

"You are so falling for me."Riven smirked once again.

"Uhh.I am not! Keep dreaming sucker boy!"Musa said shyly.

Besides what are you doing here?"She once continued.

"Well I came here because the boys want to meet their new neighbors and invite them over. Looks like we already know them."Riven sighed.

"What?You live next door?"Musa said frantically.

"Yeahh didn't I explain that?"Riven snapped.

"Well you should have made that clearer!"Musa harshly snapped back.

"What is going on over there?"Musa heard.

It was Flora with a surprising look to see the boy that was hanging out with Roxy this morning.

"Hmmm.I'm Flora. What seems to be the problem?"Flora said friendly.

"Well Flora. You know the boys you met this morning. Well kind of?"Riven questioned.

"Of course!"Musa snapped.

"Hmm attitude. That never gets old at all."Riven smirked.

Once again she felt herself blushing! Flora looked suspicious, but went on with the conversation.

"Yes? What do you want?"Flora asked.

"Well the guys, you met this morning, want to meet their new neighbors and apparently you are our new neighbors. They want to invite you to our house for dinner. Yet I had to be forced to come down here."Riven grunted.

"We would love to come! Tonight?"Flora asked.

"Yeahh."Riven said simply.

"We will be over there in a sec."Flora said smiling.

"Whatever. Bye Flora. Bye Sweet thing. See you later!"Riven , sweet thing was meant for Musa.

"Uhh."Musa blushed.

Her tongue was tied and she just shut the door. Flora smiled. She knew she liked she didn't ask questions. Flora went to announce the news and the girls ran up to their rooms to get dressed. As for Musa, she couldn't move. She didn't know if she liked him or not. He could be such a jerk, but he made her feel so tingly. She started having goose bumps and butterflies in her stomach. What's happening?

There you have it! What's going to happen during dinner? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait. It wouldn't let me upload this for some thanks to everyone for reviewing.I'm sorry for not making it clear on the other girls were just their normal selves. Although they were in their pj' was as usual and for Musa, she had her didn't mind because it was night time and he expected them to look I have been getting some reviews for couples. Read and find out!

Meeting Each other

The girls ran up to their rooms and got dressed into their geeky form. Flora didn't tell the girls who were the neighbors yet. She wanted it to be a surprise. They all raced downstairs and out the door. Stella was so excited to meet their new neighbors. Were they boys? Are they hot? Stella just wanted to know all of the answers. She quickly pressed the doorbell. She crossed her fingers and hoped to meet the cutest hunk ever! Instead Riven opened the door. Stella was quite upset. Not the cutest. (No Offence!)

"Why hello little miss attitude! With her little joint of bunnies."Riven smirked.

"Bunnies?"Layla snapped.

"Sure. Why not?"Riven smirked.

Layla made a face. So far, she didn't like him and she probably never would.

"Oh stop with that little face. Just come in and meet your new neighbors."Riven said.

Stella suddenly snapped back with hope.

"So there are more people we have to meet?"Stella questioned.

Riven gave a look. Bloom nudged her to be quiet. That might have sounded mean, yet she wasn't aiming for mean.

"Just come in."Riven said harshly.

They girls practically ran in except Musa and wasn't scary compared to those two girls. So far, they didn't like , Musa wasn't sure.

"Hey!"Helia said not looking at their faces.

"Hey?"Helia said confused.

"Dude what's going on?"Nabu asked Helia with Sky and Timmy along.

"Uhh look!"Helia said pointing to the group of girls.

"Ohh"They 3 boys said.

"Well what a coincidence? Our new neighbors! This is great! We didn't get to know each other more this morning. Maybe we can get to know more about each other tonight."Nabu said cheerfully.

"Still. Not the cutest!"Stella thought.

Until a brown haired boy came out wearing an apron. He faced the group of girls and figured they were our new neighbors. He faced the other direction to see the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She had the brightest hair and the most beautiful eyes ever. He froze and stared at her. She looked so beautiful. He was just holding a fork in his hands probably looking like a maid. As for Stella. She froze as well. He looked so cute. Finally a guy that looked so hot!

"He is so cute!"Stella thought.

"She is so beautiful!"Brandon thought.

"Uh hi.I'm Stella."Stella said nervously.

She didn't want to mess up in front of him.

"Uhh hi.I'm Brandon."Brandon said shyly.

His heart was racing and he had butterflies! He was so nervous. He was almost stuttering! He has never been nervous around a girl. He was a master around them.

"So you are my new neighbor? Uhh wait. Our new neighbor."Brandon stuttered.

It was .Stella thought it was cute. She caught herself staring at him and blushed. Brandon smiled. Then it hit him! He was wearing an apron! He probably looked like a fool! He cursed to himself for making such a big mistake.

The others standing there watching everything knew what was happening. They all were smiling like fools. They didn't want to disturb, but it was so awkward.

"So. Let's get to know each other!"Sky said smiling. He glanced at Bloom. She quickly looked away remembering what happened this morning. His frown turned upside down. Everyone else agreed and walked into the diner room.

Now this is going to be an interesting night.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. The reason why I am using OC characters it because I want to make up new people.

A Great Time

They were all still at the boy's into the diner room.

"Isn't Stella lucky? She likes a guy and I know he likes her back. As I? I haven't had a boyfriend. Not even a kiss. Although that blur haired guy is kind of cute. His name is what a cute name."Flora thought dreamily.

Flora wasn't jealous or anything. She just wishes she could find someone who really gets her. She was lost in thought and she didn't notice she bumped into someone.

"Oof!"Someone said falling to the ground.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry. I."Flora couldn't finish her sentence after looking down to who she bumped .She stared at his shining eyes. He looked so handsome with his hair on the side of his head. So was also staring at her. Her beautiful eyes just show who she is. The soft look in her eyes made him calm and he smile. Flora blushed. His smile was too cute.

"Uhh it's okay. Don't worry about it."Helia said nicely.

" you need a hand?"Flora stuttered blushing.

"Sure."Helia said politely.

Flora let out her hand for him to grab. Once their hands came in direct contact, they both felt something they never felt. Like electricity. Shock waves were flowing through their bodies and their heart started racing. Butterflies were in their stomachs and they both started blushing. They both figured that they were basically holding hands, so they let go immediately.

"Why the sudden blushing?"Riven grunted curiously.

"Uhh no reason."They both said.

"Whatever."Riven said and he casually walked back into the diner room.

"Well we should get going Helia."Flora said shyly and started walking back into the diner room. When she was halfway there, she didn't notice Helia not with her. She turned around staring at her.

"Uhh aren't you coming?"Flora asked curiously.

"No thank you. I'm not really hungry."Helia said.

"Really? Me too!"Flora said.

"Well maybe we could just hang out together. Just us two."Helia said shyly rubbing the back of his head.

"Dude are you girls coming or what?"Riven said harshly.

"No thank you. We aren't hungry."Helia said.

Until he realized Riven smirking. Then it just hit him.

"Wait did you call me a girl?"Helia questioned.

"If the shoe fits."Riven smirked and turned around heading for the diner room.

" is always like that."Helia said smiling at the young brunette standing in front of him.

"Shall we go? Maybe we could go up to my room. Do you like art?"Helia asked.

"Yes I do! I love art!"Flora said enthusiastically.

She was happy that there was someone who likes something as well creative like art.

"Do you draw?"Flora asked.

"Uhh yes I do."Helia said blushing.

"Oh my. May I please see them?"Flora begged.

"Sure"Helia said smiling at Flora's face brightening up.

"Come on. To my room!"Helia said happily.

Flora giggled and they both raced upstairs.

Hope you like it! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Look everyone, I understand I have mistakes. It really hurts me to know I have made mistakes. I'm sure you make mistakes too. If you were to write a story and people were to say that you are making mistakes would you be upset? Throwing immature words everywhere? I can't go back and change it. What has been done has been done. Describing more specifically? It's hard for me as it is. I'm new to this. If you see a mistake? I obviously know. I try to update everyday. If I'm making too much mistakes, then you shouldn't read it. Maybe I shouldn't continue on this story.

Tell me what you think.

~Shining Sunray


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone. It's been a while I see. I'm going to ignore people who say bad things. I decided that I will be for the wait. I have been busy. I will be updating now and then. I know I will be making more mistakes, but is it readable? Anyways just to summarize what had happened so far. The girls are still at the boy's house for dinner.

Awkward

Helia and Flora have been up in Helia's room looking at his paintings. While the rest of them were sitting in the living room waiting for them.

"Where are they?"Nabu questioned.

"They are somewhere around here."Brandon said looking around the living room.

"I think they went to Helia's room to look at something."Riven said bored.

"How do you know that?"Bloom asked curiously.

"What don't believe me?"Riven snapped back.

"Uhhh."Everyone stuttered.

The boys knew he lied a lot and the girls didn't trust him too well after his first impression. Especially Musa was having second thoughts.

"Maybe he is just hiding his soft side."Musa thought.

Musa was distracted until Layla nudged her.

"Huh?"Musa said dreamily.

"Are you okay?"Bloom asked.

"I'm fine."Musa said.

After the conversation ended, everyone was passed through , Helia and Flora ran down together for dinner. Timmy noticed them and yelled,

"Heyy! Look they are…"

Before Timmy could finish, Tecna yelled,

"There they are!"

They both blushed. They felt blushed a bright red. Everyone became suspicious, but was glad the two "love birds" finally came after their long "honeymoon".

"Finally!There you are! We all were hungry. Yet still am!"Stella said angrily.

"Whoa!"Sky said scared.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Brandon with googley eyes. He was staring at Stella, of course. Sky nudged Brandon.

"What's up with the eyes? You look like a troll seeing a pile of food."Sky said.

"Huh oh yeah."Brandon said blushing while rubbing the back of his head.

"Troll? Food? Yeahh I know trolls like food."Brandon said bewildered. He then focused back to Stella.

"Erg."Sky said frustrated.

"Ha-ha."Bloom giggled.

"Huh what?"Sky questioned.

"Nothing."Bloom said trying to hide her blush.

"He looks so cute frustrated!"Bloom thought dreamily.

~Silence~

"Oh my gosh! Are we going to eat or not?"Riven said angrily.

"Oh should eat. I'm starving."Layla said surprised,

She agrees with Riven?

Everyone agreed and headed toward the dining room.

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! Sorry! I've been quite busy lately. Well I know the other chapter was short. I guess I should make it a little longer, but I'm not sure. Hope you like it!

Finally, Dinner!

Everyone got their seats when they arrived in the diner room. Since Brandon was cooking with Nabu and Sky, they had to serve it. They didn't like that plan because they might embarrass themselves in front of their "girls."

~~In the Kitchen~~

"What do I do?" Brandon frantically whispered.

"How am I supposed to know? Stop looking at me!"Sky whispered back.

"Calm down. We'll impress ourselves. Just don't embarrass yourself. Like tripping, or even dropping the food. Got it?"Nabu said.

"When you said that, I am more likely to do that! Karma is here to attack me!"Brandon said praying.

"Me too! I didn't mean to lose my boxers. It just flew out the window! I know it was a present from Mom, but what am I supposed to do!"Sky said praying as well.

Brandon and Nabu exchanged looks. Sky was waiting for them to say something instead he felt incredibly uncomfortable. He opened an eye and felt creeped out. They were giving him the "eye."

"Okay? Weird."Nabu said weirded out.

"Are you done?I'm hungry!"Riven said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, now go ! Go!"Brandon said pushing him.

"Karma. If you do something bad to me, you are so going to get it!"Brandon said looking up on the ceiling and pointing at it giving it a warning.

They boys looked at each other nervously and walked out of the kitchen prepared to die.

~~Dinner~~

The three boys walked out with food on their hands.

"Finally! Took you long enough!"Riven said.

Instead he felt a kick under the table. He winced from the pain. It hurt, knowing that that can't be Timmy or Helia. A girl, as suspected. He looked around to see Layla staring him down giving him the "eye."He put his hands up in , Sky, and Brandon placed the food down on the table and food was served. Everything went well until Brandon slipped the plate out of his hand and onto Stella.

"Ahhh!"Stella screamed.

"I am so sorry! Stella, I'm so sorry!"Brandon said frantically.

What have he done?He spilled the food on his "girl."He made a complete fool of himself. He looked over to Nabu and Sky, they exchanged looks. Stella looked at Brandon for a second and knew she couldn't be mad at such a pretty face.

"It's alright I guess since I'm your guest, but next time. You'll get it."Stella warned.

A wave of relief washed over him.

"Yes!"Brandon thought.

Sky took his seat and so did Stella was done cleaning up with a quick magic, everything was fine. The boys didn't suspect a thing. After she walked out, she took her seat and they all had small conversations among each other.

Riven didn't seem too ? He wanted to talk to her yet, he didn't know why! Why was this happening? A girl. Although if he wanted to talk to her, he would have to go through Layla first. The devil.

Sky and Bloom were going quite well. Talking about school, what they like, and funny memories that has ever happen to them. They were staring at each other's eyes and laughing among each other.

Nabu was having and Musa were complaining with not much people liked him very much. He was rough and liked to keep things to himself. He sighed and kept on eating. He was going to get her attention one way or another. His goal was to get Layla as his girlfriend. If possible.

Stella and Brandon were doing well too. Stella was talking about shopping and her hobbies while Brandon was staring at her eyes gushing over her. Still listening, but surprised that this girl was full of light.

Tecna and Timmy were doing great surprising themselves. They were always the shy type, but they felt really comfortable and easy to talk to. Talking about technology and how useful it is, complaining about how slow it is. They smiled knowing they have so much in common feeling a strong connection.

Flora and Helia were doing great! They knew much about each other after talking in Helia's room. They felt such a strong connection and connected. So much to talk about! Suprising knowing they are both shy as well.

This school year is going to be fun!

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry everyone! I have been so busy lately! It's kind of weird because it's spring break but, I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! Well since I have been absent for quite a while, I'll make this one extra long! Oh, and by the way the boys are specialists. They are also going to Earth to study. They came a week early and that's how Brandon got a , Riven wanted Musa as HIS girlfriend. Since Layla and Musa were friends it would be hard to date that Layla doesn't like him. Here I go!

Before School

Before they knew it, the night passed by so quickly. Most of them were having such a great time. Nabu finally got Layla's attention! They were mostly talking about sports but, they had a lot of and Musa were arguing at first but, came to a stop when Riven turned on some music. They both had an interest in music so, they talked mostly about that. The others also had fun too. Everyone was upset that the girls had to leave but, they lived right next door!

"Ring!" The alarm clock rang.  
>"What the?"Musa yelled bewildered.<br>"Stupid alarm clocks!"Musa yelled while banging onto the clock to make it stop.  
>"Oh sweetie, don't blame the alarm clock. It helps you wake up every day."Flora said walking in, stopping the alarm clock.<p>

Flora was wearing a uniform and glasses. Her hair was covering her face and her face was quite unnoticeable.

"How did. How did you do that..?"Musa questioned.  
>"I pressed the stop ; you were too tired to notice it. Don't worry. Now get up and get ready for school."Flora said sweetly.<br>"Fine."Musa said grumpily.

Flora sighed. She tried her best to get everyone excited to go to school. It was such a huge experience, a once in a lifetime! She should be excited.  
>"I guess we should have slept earlier."Flora said to herself.<p>

Flora walked out to see Stella and Bloom with big smiles on their was happy to know some of her friends were excited for school.

Stella was wearing glasses and her hair was quite messy. She also wore a school uniform. It looked fine but, her hair was tangled. Bloom was also wearing a school uniform with glasses. They all never looked like this, but it was required.

"Morning Flora!"Bloom and Stella said happily.  
>"Good morning! You two look great!"Flora complimented.<br>"More like drab! This outfit may look ugly but, my face is too beautiful! Even with these glasses on my beautiful face."Stella sung.  
>"I don't like these ugly clothes I must say but, we have , we are happy because we get to see Sky!"Bloom said dreamily.<br>"You mean Brandon!"Stella said.  
>"Don't you two mean ALL the boys? And yes, these clothes may not be the clothes we mostly wear but, it'll be fine."Flora said.<p>

They both blushed and said,  
>"Oops!"They both said shyly.<p>

They all laughed and couldn't wait for the day! Next thing they knew, Layla came sliding down the stairs with a textbook!

Layla was wearing no glasses. She was wearing the uniform and her hair was in two poufy pig tails. They also had tangles in them.

"What are you doing? You could get hurt!"Bloom said worriedly.  
>"You could also hurt the textbook!"Stella said.<br>Everyone stared at her. Textbooks getting hurt?  
>"Uhh, they could get damaged! You would want to get in trouble now would you?"Flora said frantically trying to save Stella's butt.<br>"That makes sense."Layla and Bloom said.  
>Stella flashed a smile to Flora for saving her butt.<br>That was awesome, Layla!"Musa said running down the stairs.

Musa had her hair into two pigtails and big round glasses. She wore the school uniform which was included for all of them.

"That was dangerous! You could have been hurt! There was a 43% chance of her getting hurt."Tecna said while walking out of her room.

Tecna was wearing glasses with a uniform. She look actually quite geeky knowing that she is into didn't even need the glasses but, she thought it would more logical to have glasses.

"Only a 43% chance?"Flora said frantically.  
>"Knowing he is good at sports kind of makes sense."Stella pointed out.<br>"Correct!"Tecna sung.  
>"Well let's go to jail. We are going to be locked in there for about 6 hours. Or at least what Tecna says."Musa said casually.<br>"I'm so excited!""Flora said.  
>"Me too! I heard there are a ton of sports there!"Layla said.<br>"I heard there is a cheerleading squad! Bloom! Sign up with me!"Stella said pleading.  
>"Alright! Only because I heard Sky is on the football team!"Bloom said excitedly.<br>"He is?"Layla questioned.  
>"Yeah I heard they are all on the football team except Timmy and is in Technology is in art class."Bloom said.<br>"Weird. I was just about to sign up for Technology 101."Tecna pointed out.  
>"I was about to sign up for art class."Flora said.<br>"It's fate!"Stella sung.  
>" lets go to school!"Flora said happily.<br>They all walked out of the door with huge smiles plastered on their faces. Except was going to be a long day.

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! I know I'm taking quite slow into writing this and I apologize! I also wanted to explain the boys' mornings too, so here I go!

"Dude, wake up!" Sky said while shaking Brandon to get up.

Brandon mumbled. He was too tired after last night. Which was a special night for him.

"If you don't wake up then I have no choice into bringing in the special weapon."Sky said seriously.

Once again, Brandon was too tired. He stayed up really late talking to Stella on the phone. I guess you can say they hit it off.  
>"Guys!"Sky screamed.<br>All the boys came running in with worried faces except knew what was happening. Brandon can be so came in walking with a bucket of water in his hands. He told Sky if Brandon didn't wake up then he has no choice into be soaked.  
>Splash!<br>"What the?"Brandon yelled abruptedly.  
>"Didn't I tell you to wake up or else I brought the special weapon?"Sky said sternly.<br>"Riven is the special weapon?"Brandon asked.  
>"Umm and his special bucket of water!"Sky said scratching the back of his head.<p>

Riven was laughing his guts out. Seeing Brandon's face is priceless. Seeing Riven laugh so hard made the other guys 's face was turning red! They all ended on the floor. Even Brandon! He fell out of his bed laughing so hard.

"Man that was funny, but still. Why water!"Brandon asked.  
>"I don't know. It's best. As long as you wake up. Now you know what will happen if you don't wake up."Helia said sternly.<br>"Yes Brandon. You must wake up. We have 57.2 minutes until school starts. If my calculations are right, having breakfast and you getting ready is about 41.4 minutes."Timmy said.  
>"Okay well if we have 54 minutes until school starts then GET OUT!"Brandon said.<br>"Actually right now we have 55.6 minutes left until school starts."Timmy pointed.  
>"Yes, 50 something , BYE!"Brandon pushed everyone out of his room.<br>"Wait!Dude! This is my room too! Don't push me out of my own room!"Sky said.  
>"Ooops?"Brandon said while scratching the back of his head.<p>

The others were forced out of his room. They all came down the stairs and got ready. After getting all ready. Timmy and Helia left early walking to school. After walking out of the house, the others ran out of the room as quick as possible. They were worried, are they late!Nabu walked out of the house very calm. He woke up very early and went on a walk. The others starred at him. Why is he so calm?

"If you're confused, I woke up earlier than all of you. I went on a walk. I knew Helia would wake you guys up, so yeah."Nabu said casually.  
>" At least you got here on time"Helia said nicely.<p>

The boys were walking until the girls walked out the 's heart raced and he found it hard to breathe. Actually all the boys were having the same problem except some probably had goose bumps or butterflies.  
>Flora turned around seeing the guys. She mostly noticed waved and everyone else waved as well. The boys waved back. The girls motioned them to walk with them. The boys walked over and greeted each other. Everyone was talking to their "crushes."<p>

"Why hello Flora. How are you?"Helia said while he kissed her hand.  
>"Oh my. Why is he so handsome?" Flora thought dreamily while blushing.<p>

Flora snapped out of her trance and greeted back kindly.

"Sup."Musa said casually.  
>"Hi!"Layla said happily.<br>"Hi Layla!"Nabu said happily.  
>"Hi."Riven grunted.<p>

He couldn't show his feelings in front of his friends. He needed to be and Musa glared at nudged sighed then said it more nicely.

"Next time you have a bad attitude, you will no longer be breathing."Layla threatened.

She didn't like Riven one bit. He was doing okay so far, but today is going to be such a long day!

" Stella."Brandon said nervously.  
>" Brandon!"Stella said happily.<p>

They both smiled at each other and blushed.

"They are so going to be together."Bloom said.

She was looking at those two "love birds".

"I have to agree. They would make a great couple!"Sky said trying to make a conversation.

Bloom was surprised and shocked. He just came out of nowhere!

"Uhh, hi Sky!"Bloom said while blushing.

Sky laughed. She really did look cute when she is shy.  
>"Hey Bloom! Ready for school?"Sky said happily.<br>"Umm yeah!"Bloom said shyly.

"Hi Tecna! You look 100% amazing."Timmy said shyly.

Tecna blushed. She never knew Timmy would say that to her. Things were going great for her!

"Hi Timmy! I heard the new Laptop XX is coming in September hope this one is as fast as lightning!"Tecna said excitedly.  
>"Let's hope!"Timmy said happily.<br>The others gathered together and started talking.

"Don't you think we look weird? You know ugly?"Stella asked scared.  
>"Actually you all look great!"Nabu said.<br>All the boys agreed. They looked so weird, but the boys weren't paying attention to their clothes.  
>"Thanks! I think we look weird, but thanks! Again."Musa said happily.<br>"Ahh!"Tecna and Timmy screamed.  
>"What's wrong now?"Riven asked harshly.<br>He was think if he should ask out he?  
>"We only have 9.8 minutes left till school starts! We aren't even close to school! If we don't go now, we will be late and have detention!"Tecna screamed.<p>

Next thing they knew, they were dashing towards the school, hoping they wouldn't be late.

Are they going to be late? Stay tuned! Review! 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! What's up! I'm in a great mood and ready to write! Here it is! Here is the chapter where the girls first meet their enemies. I will use characters from the story!

They all arrived at school and they just found out that the time was set up the wrong time! They woke up an hour early! No detention for them. They were lucky. After they figured that out, they chatted among each other. Until a group of girls interrupted them.

"What in the world are you doing with my boyfriend?"Someone yelled furiously.  
>"Chimera?"Brandon questioned.<br>"Of course it's me, Brandon! What are you doing with this stupid little Blondie!"Chimera yelled.  
>"Little? why you..!"Stella said.<p>

She was going to finish her sentence and was ready to charge at her, but the girls all held on to her holding her back. This is going to be ugly.

" we can't be noticed. Just back off or else Chimera might investigate or stalk us and find out our secret!"Bloom whispered in Stella's ear.

Stella sighed and loosened up. Stella glared at the little Meany in front of her one last time.

"Sorry, Chimmie.I just want to know who you are."Stella said innocently.  
>"It's not Chimmie! It's Chimera for your information!"Chimera yelled furiously.<br>"Call down drama queen!"Another blonde girl said.  
>"What Diaspro! Get out of my business!"Chimera yelled at her.<br>"Excuse me! What are you doing?This is Diaspro you're talking to!"Diaspro yelled back.  
>"Ooooh, cat fight!Anyone got popcorn?"Riven asked grinning.<br>"Excuse me?"The two girls turned around to see Riven smirking.  
>"What? Cat fights entertain me."Riven stated.<br>"Look girls. What are you doing here?"Sky asked.  
>"Ohh why hello Sky. II really wish we can spend a lot of time together from now on."Diaspro said while winking.<p>

Bloom tightened her fists. She was getting mad. She really liked Sky, but she was confused why is she mad? Sky isn't even her boyfriend! Still, she at least wants a try with Sky. Luckily Sky rejected that offer and walked farther away from was furious!

"Why don't you want me?"Diaspro yelled.  
>"Because you're ugly and weird."Musa said with no thought. Until she caught herself. She looked around to see everyone wide-eyed except Riven and was smirking. So far he liked Musa's comment right was FURIOUS.<p>

"Help me!"Musa whispered.  
>"Well that is true! After all she is quite the ugly person."Chimera said calmly.<br>"TRUE!"The group behind them said.

Now let me explain. Chimera is Brandon's got tired of her constant whining on wanting jewelry. He isn't very rich yet she was being spoiled. So he broke it , Sky's didn't like her attitude and didn't like how she was mean to everyone who talked to Sky. He was done after Diaspora slapped a girl because she was talking to Sky. Priscilla (1) is Helia's ex-girlfriend. They started going out for about a week, but he got tired of Priscilla saying she hated his art work. He wanted to be with someone who appreciates the art work he makes for (1) is Timmy's ex-girlfriend. She once called him a geek for being logical in a tough situation. He recently broke up with her after realizing how mean she was being. Lucy (1) was Riven's ex-girlfriend. He liked her mean attitude, but he didn't like the fact that she didn't understand him at all, so he broke it (1)was Nabu's felt uncomfortable around her and she never talked to him. He wanted to spend some time together, but she refused. He then broke up with her after a few was Andy's ex-girlfriend. She was being annoying, so he just broke it off. (2)  
>All the boy's ex-girlfriends knew the boys were specialists. All of their ex-girlfriends lived in Magix too.<p>

"Ummh hi! Who are you?"Flora asked politely.  
>"You don't need to know!"Lucy snapped.<p>

Flora was upset. How could someone hate her so fast? What did she do?

"Hey don't speak to her like that!"Helia yelled.  
>"Yeah Lucy. Get a grip and go somewhere. I mean all of you!"Riven snapped.<br>"Baby, how could you say that to me?"Lucy said innocently.  
>"No! Now go away!"Riven said getting irritated.<p>

Lucy got mad and stormed off with Diaspro and Chimera by her side.

"Helia! My baby!"Priscilla yelled running towards Helia.

Helia quickly dodged her and she fell flat on her face, Layla tried to hold in the laughter. This was just too hilarious!

"Ha! You fell!"Amaryl said laughing.  
>"Amaryl just stop and leave with Priscilla! You're not wanted here!"Timmy shouted.<p>

He was sick of her attitude. He can be mean only when it's required.

The boys weren't surprised. They have seen worse from him. While the girls were shocked! So much drama in a day!

"Ergg! Fine let's go!"Amaryl yelled and dragged Priscilla away from the group.  
>"It's best if you leave too, Kimmy."Nabu said.<p>

He didn't want to see her anymore

"Fine! Wait up girls!"Kimmy said and ran towards her friends with hatred in her eyes.

Mitzi needed back-up if she was going to talk to them. Since none of her so called friends were there, she ran off and followed her friends.

"Glad that was over!"Sky said happily.

The guys turned to see the girls with confused looks on their faces.

"Do you have something to explain to us?"Roxy said.  
>"Ummh maybe after school."Andy said.<p>

After that they all dashed off leaving the girls with confused faces. The bell rang and the girls ran off confused with thoughts about what could have happened.

I didn't know what to put for the guy's ex-girlfriends, so I searched some characters on the internet and put them as their ex-girlfriends.

Andy is a simple guy. He just doesn't like annoying people. :D  
>And Andy is a specialist in this story. I want Roxy to be with someone from yes. Bloom was found on Earth with Roxy. Stella found Bloom when she was was going to Earth to see how it was like. Roxy was found by the whole group. (Stella,Bloom,Layla,Musa,and Tecna) At age 8 they found her playing outside with and Roxy didn't know their powers until they all took a visit to Alfea to verify. Since then, things have gotten hectic.<p>

Review! 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey my wonderful viewers! I recently jammed my index finger and now it's all weird. I'll still try to update! It hurts and all, but it won't affect on me continuing the story. By the way, Chimera, Mitzi, Diaspro, Amaryl, Priscilla, Lucy, and Kimmy are the Winx's enemies just to tell you that. The Specialists are going to explain what happened soon.

The Winx were walking down the halls. They were all talking to each other about the possibilities of what could've happened. They were all confused. What happened before school started? The Winx wanted an explanation fast. Especially Stella. She thought that the guys were tricking her. Trying to avoid her. Although, she thought about it.

"I don't really fit in here. I mean, by telling all the people staring at me is really creepy. Guess I can't blame them for ignoring me. Not only me, but all of us. Are we that weird? But..."Stella thought.

She trailed off thinking of what happened in the morning.

**Flashback**

"Don't you think we look weird? You know ugly?"Stella asked scared.  
>"Actually you all look great!"Nabu said.<br>All the boys agreed. They looked so weird, but the boys weren't paying attention to their clothes.  
>"Thanks! I think we look weird, but thanks! Again."Musa said happily.<p>

**End of flashback**

"I don't get it though. They said we looked fine right? Do they care about looks? What if Brandon thinks I'm ugly? That would be horrible! After all, this isn't even how I really look like! I'm just so confused!"Stella thought deeply.  
>"Stella?"Musa asked.<br>"Huh?"Stella questioned snapping out of her deep thought.  
>"Are you okay? You seem out of it."Bloom said.<br>"Sweetie, are you alright? You look a little pale. Is there something wrong? You know you could tell us anything."Flora said sweetly.  
>"Girls...Do the guys think we're weird looking? I mean, I can't stop think of why the guys just left without an explanation. I mean, they have been avoiding us the whole day!"Stella said worriedly.<p>

After all, she really liked Brandon. She was also pretty sure the girls like a certain guy too.

"Chill! Don't think about that! Forget about it!"Musa said reassuringly.  
>"But…The guys have been avoiding us all day. Last time in home room, I looked at Sky and he just looked away. I felt kind of hurt, but I feel hurt. We aren't even dating!"Bloom said sadly.<br>"True. Nabu totally ignored me!"Layla stated.  
>"I haven't seen Andy all day. Even in home room. I was looking for him, but apparently he went to the restroom. I waited like forever! He still didn't come out!"Roxy said.<br>"Well you're lucky! You aren't stuck wearing these ugly clothing! Brandon could've asked me out!"Stella complained.

Roxy didn't go to Magix with the girls. She stayed in Gardenia to help her dad with the shop. She is a fairy, but took a little vacation to help her dad.

"Honestly, I came into English class and I saw Timmy. After he spotted me, he ran straight to the guy's locker room. I was about to chase after him, but I was definitely not going in there! I have a 77.6% chance that the guys are avoiding us. If my calculations are correct, they are trying to hide something from us."Tecna pointed out.  
>"Hide what though."Bloom questioned.<br>"Maybe they are trying to hide a secret."Stella said.

Everyone starred at her. Before Stella could see their faces, Musa hit her on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"Stella ached in pain rubbing her arm.  
>"It's obviously a secret! Why would they be keeping it from us then?"Musa snapped.<br>"Ohhh!"Stella said dumbfounded.  
>"We should get going."Flora said.<br>"Yeah. I don't want detention!"Layla said scared.  
>"Well let's go!"Roxy said.<p>

Then they walked off to their classes.

**Lunch**

The girls were walking down the halls toward the cafeteria. They were starving! Until…

"Hey you!"The girls heard.

The Winx turned around the see all the girls they "chatted" with this morning. The Winx didn't like the girls. They were annoying. Musa had to strain herself from punching them up. They couldn't cause a scene. Otherwise, bad things will happen.

"What do you want?"Musa snapped.  
>"Yeah!"Layla joined in.<br>"Ohh. We just wanted to stop by and talk to each other."Lucy said.  
>"Talk? What do you mean by that?"Bloom asked.<br>"Ohh you know. The basics."Diaspro said.  
>"The basics? Since when is there basics into talking? Like it, at, we, me, or what?"Stella asked curiously.<br>"You idiot!"Mitzi yelled.

The Winx were straining themselves from attacking even Flora! They calmed themselves down and closed their eyes. Then everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey my wonderful viewers! I recently jammed my index finger and now it's all weird. I'll still try to update! It hurts and all, but it won't affect on me continuing the story. By the way, Chimera, Mitzi, Diaspro, Amaryl, Priscilla, Lucy, and Kimmy are the Winx's enemies just to tell you that. The Specialists are going to explain what happened soon.

The Winx were walking down the halls. They were all talking to each other about the possibilities of what could've happened. They were all confused. What happened before school started? The Winx wanted an explanation fast. Especially Stella. She thought that the guys were tricking her. Trying to avoid her. Although, she thought about it.

"I don't really fit in here. I mean, by telling all the people staring at me is really creepy. Guess I can't blame them for ignoring me. Not only me, but all of us. Are we that weird? But..."Stella thought.

She trailed off thinking of what happened in the morning.

**Flashback**

"Don't you think we look weird? You know ugly?"Stella asked scared.  
>"Actually you all look great!"Nabu said.<br>All the boys agreed. They looked so weird, but the boys weren't paying attention to their clothes.  
>"Thanks! I think we look weird, but thanks! Again."Musa said happily.<p>

**End of flashback**

"I don't get it though. They said we looked fine right? Do they care about looks? What if Brandon thinks I'm ugly? That would be horrible! After all, this isn't even how I really look like! I'm just so confused!"Stella thought deeply.  
>"Stella?"Musa asked.<br>"Huh?"Stella questioned snapping out of her deep thought.  
>"Are you okay? You seem out of it."Bloom said.<br>"Sweetie, are you alright? You look a little pale. Is there something wrong? You know you could tell us anything."Flora said sweetly.  
>"Girls...Do the guys think we're weird looking? I mean, I can't stop think of why the guys just left without an explanation. I mean, they have been avoiding us the whole day!"Stella said worriedly.<p>

After all, she really liked Brandon. She was also pretty sure the girls like a certain guy too.

"Chill! Don't think about that! Forget about it!"Musa said reassuringly.  
>"But…The guys have been avoiding us all day. Last time in home room, I looked at Sky and he just looked away. I felt kind of hurt, but I feel hurt. We aren't even dating!"Bloom said sadly.<br>"True. Nabu totally ignored me!"Layla stated.  
>"I haven't seen Andy all day. Even in home room. I was looking for him, but apparently he went to the restroom. I waited like forever! He still didn't come out!"Roxy said.<br>"Well you're lucky! You aren't stuck wearing these ugly clothing! Brandon could've asked me out!"Stella complained.

Roxy didn't go to Magix with the girls. She stayed in Gardenia to help her dad with the shop. She is a fairy, but took a little vacation to help her dad.

"Honestly, I came into English class and I saw Timmy. After he spotted me, he ran straight to the guy's locker room. I was about to chase after him, but I was definitely not going in there! I have a 77.6% chance that the guys are avoiding us. If my calculations are correct, they are trying to hide something from us."Tecna pointed out.  
>"Hide what though."Bloom questioned.<br>"Maybe they are trying to hide a secret."Stella said.

Everyone starred at her. Before Stella could see their faces, Musa hit her on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"Stella ached in pain rubbing her arm.  
>"It's obviously a secret! Why would they be keeping it from us then?"Musa snapped.<br>"Ohhh!"Stella said dumbfounded.  
>"We should get going."Flora said.<br>"Yeah. I don't want detention!"Layla said scared.  
>"Well let's go!"Roxy said.<p>

Then they walked off to their classes.

**Lunch**

The girls were walking down the halls toward the cafeteria. They were starving! Until…

"Hey you!"The girls heard.

The Winx turned around the see all the girls they "chatted" with this morning. The Winx didn't like the girls. They were annoying. Musa had to strain herself from punching them up. They couldn't cause a scene. Otherwise, bad things will happen.

"What do you want?"Musa snapped.  
>"Yeah!"Layla joined in.<br>"Ohh. We just wanted to stop by and talk to each other."Lucy said.  
>"Talk? What do you mean by that?"Bloom asked.<br>"Ohh you know. The basics."Diaspro said.  
>"The basics? Since when is there basics into talking? Like it, at, we, me, or what?"Stella asked curiously.<br>"You idiot!"Mitzi yelled.

The Winx were straining themselves from attacking even Flora! They calmed themselves down and closed their eyes. Then everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

Here I am! Sorry for not updating it. I didn't have any time to update the story. Well here it is!

Flora opened her eyes to see a plain white shade in her eyes. She then realized she was lying down on a soft bed. She sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?"Flora asked herself.  
>"The nurse's office."Riven said interrupting her train if thought.<p>

Flora turned her head to be faced by Riven.

"Riven? What are you doing here? Wait, what am I doing here?"Flora asked.

Flora was really confused. What was going on?

"Do you want to know what happened?"Riven asked.  
>"Well I'm sitting here. I am partially tired and very confused at this moment. Please explain."Flora said sweetly.<br>"No."Riven said casually.  
>"Pardon me?"Flora said bewildered.<br>"No. Do I have to repeat?"Riven snapped.  
>"Why not?"Flora asked.<br>"Just shut it. I have a headache from talking to you."Riven said closing his eyes.  
>"Rude!"Flora mumbled.<br>"Huh?"Riven asked.  
>"I won't tell you what I said until you say that properly."Flora said.<br>"Excuse me."Riven snapped.  
>"Since you tried."Flora said.<br>"Well?"Riven said.  
>"Oh. I'm not going to tell you."Flora said.<p>

The both of them then heard laughter. They turned their heads to see Layla and Musa awake trying to hold back their laughter. Their faces were red as an apple.

"What are you two laughing at?"Riven snapped.  
>"Oh just you and Flora."Layla said casually.<p>

Then they just bursted into laughter. They were clutching their stomachs trying to prevent their stomachs from hurting due to laughter.

"What are you laughing at?"Riven yelled.  
>"Y-Y-You g-gu-guys!"Musa stuttered since she was still laughing.<br>"What about us?"Riven asked.  
>"Flora! You were amazing! Who knew you could do that! I am so proud of you!"Layla said encouragly.<br>"I am not happy about it! I am very disappointed in myself."Flora said.  
>"Don't worry! You will forgive her right Riven?"Musa said.<p>

They all turned their heads hoping to hear a simple "It's fine."  
>"…."No comment.<p>

"Riven?"Musa yelled.  
>"Ohh umm yeah sure."Riven said.<br>"Ohh thank you so much!"Flora said happily.  
>"Whatever."Riven said.<br>"You know you feel good!"Musa said eyeing him.  
>"Ummh yeah."Riven mumbled.<p>

Just by the fact that she is talking to him with a smile on her face makes him so happy.

"What's with the face Riven?"Someone said across the room.

Stella!

"Uhh nothing! Mind your own business!"Riven snapped.  
>"You're awake?"Layla asked.<br>"Not just me. See!"Stella said pointing her fingers at Tecna, Bloom, and Roxy.  
>"What's going on?"Bloom said confused.<br>"There is a 98.9 chance that Riven is the only one who knows. Aren't I correct?"Tecna said.  
>"True. I'm the only one who knows."Riven said.<br>"Wait. Why am I here? Why are we here? What is Riven doing in here. Wait. I'm confused."Stella said.  
>"Look, why are we here! Just tell us!"Roxy said.<p>

Roxy was frustrated. So far, Riven has been getting on her nerves.

"Okay. Why don't we wait here until the guys come? Then I shall explain to you all bewildered children."Riven said calmly.  
>"You used the word shall? Who the heck are you?"Bloom asked.<br>"Children? Bewildered?"Stella said in rage.  
>"Isn't it true? You guys are bewildered. And you all are acting like children."Riven stated.<br>"Guys? First of all, we are not guys! It's girls! Wait. What kind of guys do we have to wait for? Hot ones?"Stella asked.  
>"Stella you get so distracted! What she means is: We are not guys. We are girls. Second, she means to ask who are the guys that we have to wait for until you explain the story."Tecna said.<br>"Ohh well they are guys that are manly?"Riven said.  
>"No. What are their names?"Flora asked.<br>"Just wait until you see big dudes walking into the room."Riven said.  
>"How about we not wait!"Layla yelled.<br>"Yeah! I don't want to wait!"Musa yelled.

Everyone was arguing. Roxy wasn't in the group of arguing as for Flora too. They both heard footsteps. They both looked at each other.

"Wait!"They both yelled.

Everyone turned to face them pointing at the door. They all heard footsteps. It was coming near. The door knob moved. It was …

Well there it is! Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews!

The door swished open to find 6 young men right in front of the door standing there with charming looks on their faces.

"Oh, it's you."Bloom asked.  
>"What do you mean by it's you?"Sky asked.<br>"By you guys are a waste of our time!"Musa snapped.  
>"For your information, if we weren't here then you wouldn't be able to know what happened!"Brandon snapped back.<br>"So what?"Musa said.  
>"Look Riven. Just explain us what happened!"Stella yelled.<p>

Stella was getting very frustrated. Everybody stared at her thinking she was crazy except Brandon. He found that amazing in her.

"Okay! Gosh! You are so freaky!"Riven yelled.  
>"Excuse me?"Stella yelled.<br>"But.. I won't tell you yet. Soon."Riven said.  
>"What!"The Winx yelled.<br>"Oh. Wait. Didn't you girls notice? Riven isn't the type to keep his word. He is quite the liar."Nabu pointed out.  
>"You idiots!"Musa yelled.<br>"I have to agree! How could you trick us like that?"Bloom asked.  
>"It was very impolite and very rude!"Flora said.<br>"I have to agree it was mean, but that is who Riven is. If I were Riven, I would certainly keep my word."Helia said.  
>"Ha! Like Helia said. That is my nature!"Riven said.<br>"Although, he isn't like this most of the time. He is a really nice guy if you don't get him mad."Nabu said.  
>"Or in the term, pissed. He is a very violent guy."Timmy said.<br>"I can tell by the way he looks. He isn't all that kind."Tecna said.  
>"Is it because we look ugly?"Stella said silently.<p>

So silent that they could hardly hear her, but manage to.

"Huh?"Andy said shocked.  
>"Are we not those types of girls that are so pretty. That is so boring that you can't even tell us anything?"Stella said silently.<p>

The guys looked at the girls in terrible shock. The girls just turned around to hide their faces. Honestly, the Winx felt very insecure. They didn't fit in at all. Although they weren't suppose to, but every girl always had the dream of fitting in with a new habitat. The girls had much stress from the fact that they were teased everyday by the devil ex-girlfriends of the guys. They were teased on how they look and their abilities that they can do. It bothered them so much that they were afraid of going to school. To think about all those bullies rounding up on them thinking they were just freshmans with no strength. Thinking about that made all the girls to shed a tear.

"Our lives aren't as great as yours now is it?"Bloom said.  
>"People treat us as if we don't belong here. Although it is true, but that it too cruel for me to handle. For all of us!"Flora said.<p>

She was hurt. To think of such a cruel thing. Back in Magix, it is true that she felt left out a lot, but people around her were so sweet. It made her enjoy every second in school. While this, is just horrible!

"It's not bad! This is how high school works! You just have to ignore it!"Andy said.  
>"How can we do that if we have knowledge here!"Roxy said in tears.<br>"We can't fit in. Just look at me. Nerdy glasses with messy hair covering most of my face! I don't even know why you guys are actually talking to a geek like me! It's not right!"Stella yelled.  
>"It is true though. I honestly was teased the most! Being all smart is an ability I love to have, but sometimes, I wish I were to be more confident with myself."Tecna said sadly.<br>"SHUT UP!"Riven yelled.  
>"You really think doubting yourself will get you anywhere?"He continued.<br>"Girls, you aren't unusual to begin with. Can't you understand that?"Helia asked.  
>"Unusual? Did we even say that?"Musa asked.<br>"Shh! Musa! You ruined a very sweet moment. Oh, sorry sweetie! I was being too harsh."Flora said.  
>"I don't get it though. We look like outsiders yet you still talk to us. These couple of days had been fun just by your presence."Layla said.<br>"I honestly wasn't looking forward to this until I met you guys."Bloom said.  
>"Yeah totally! I really had fun here!"Musa said.<p>

The guys turned to face another direction blushing leaving the girls confused.

"Oh, wait. Please don't tell me I said something sweet!"Musa said freaking out.  
>"What's wrong with saying something sweet!"Riven said.<br>"There isn't anything wrong with that. Just the fact that I was being sweet to you!"Musa said.  
>"Musa! That was so mean!"Flora scolded.<br>"Whoa! You two talk too much! I'm getting a heachache!"Andy said.  
>"Um no offence!"Andy continued.<br>"Still, you guys don't understand what we go through. I know that 95.9% that you don't understand us. We aren't normal or special."Tecna said.  
>"We are just average sadly. I always wanted to fit in! Especially here!"Stella said.<br>"Do you guys understand us at all?"Layla asked.  
>"Maybe. If I know what you're trying to explain."Sky said.<br>"Guess not."Roxy said.  
>"Brandon?"Stella said.<br>"Huh?"Brandon said.  
>"If someone had feelings for someone, should they tell them?"Stella asked.<br>"Of course! You never know! That person can go out with another person at any second! Take the chance!"Brandon said encouragly.  
>"Then, Brandon?"Stella asked.<br>"Yeah?"Brandon said.  
>"I like you."Stella said blushing.<p>

Brandon ended up blushing as well.

"Since Stella is confessing then I should too!"Bloom said

The rest of the girls agreed too! They turned to face the guys and said..

I...like...you!

Review! 


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! It's really hard for me to update. I seem have lost interest in it. Although I'm going to keep on continuing as far as I can. :D

I…like…you!

The guys' face was in pure shock! Although they have been extremely blushing. Riven was trying to hide it, but failed.

"What do you mean? Of course you do! Musa, it's impossible to not fall for me!"Riven said proudly.  
>"Wait. What?"Musa screamed.<br>"What is your problem! I confess to you and you end up giving me some stupid line!"Musa continued.  
>"What is my problem? It's yours! You confessed to me! You shouldn't have anyways!"Riven snapped.<p>

Musa stood there with a huge arrow pierce in her heart. She thought," Why would he say that?".  
>Her tears were forming. It felt as if her heart was shattering by the second. The Winx stood there in shock as were the guys except Riven. The Winx have never seen Musa cry from such hurtful words. She is very strong, but at this moment she was standing there crying. The guys could believe he would say such thing, but to believe he said that to the girl he has been crushing on for a while. Musa's tears wouldn't stop. Riven saw her tears and felt extremely guilty.<p>

"Musa, I'm so sorry..."Riven started, but didn't get to continue.

Musa ran out crying. She ran straight towards her house. Then a very hurtful thought came to Stella's mind.

"I get it."Stella said.  
>"Get what? That Riven is a total heart breaker! I've known that!"Layla screamed.<br>"How dare you hurt her!"Bloom chipped in.  
>"I honestly find it unforgivable!"Tecna said.<br>"That must have really hurt her, Riven!"Flora said.  
>"She deserved it!"Riven snapped.<p>

The rest of the guys and Stella were standing there watching them argue. Brandon was getting worried. He looked at Stella's face. It was starting to get pale. She finally confessed to him! He felt so happy at that thought, but seeing her face expression hurt him the most.

"Hey. Are you alright?"Brandon asked Stella.  
>"Shut up."Stella said.<br>"What?"Brandon said shocked.

Everyone stopped and turned their attention towards them after hearing that.

"Stella! He is who you like right? Why would you say that to him?"Bloom scolded.  
>"Be quiet."Stella said.<br>"But."Bloom said continuing.  
>"Be quiet!"Stella yelled.<p>

Everyone starred at her to see tears forming.

"Huh? What's wrong?"Brandon asked.  
>"Do you really care about that?"Stella asked Riven.<p>

She ignored Brandon. She yelled at Riven asking him that question.

"What do you mean?"Riven asked.  
>"Do you think just because we look like idiots you can treat us like that?"Stella yelled.<p>

Everyone stood there starring at Stella. In the nurse's office, there was a lot of hectic.

"What the heck are you talking about?"Riven snapped.  
>"Before you said that idiotic line, you look at her body from down to up. Then smirked. Just because our appearance doesn't look so perfect like all the others doesn't mean you can treat us like trash!"Stella yelled with more tears forming out.<p>

Stella ran out of the room leaving everyone stunned. The girls finally understood. The girls were afraid of being rejected, but forgot about their looks. The thought flooded everyone's mind. The girls' tears started forming. The guys tried to tell the girls that it wasn't true, but they were too late. The girls already dashed out of the nurse's office trying to hold back the tears. They probably thought it was untrue, but their feelings took control of them.

"Sorry guys!"Sky yelled running out of the room.

Right before he reached the door, he stopped.

"Guys, I'm going to make her mine. She has feelings for me. I'm not going to let her go so easily. It's my chance!"Sky said with courage and ran out chasing after Bloom.  
>"He's right. Flora finally told me she liked me! I'm not going to let that chance slip away!"Helia said.<br>"Agreed! I like Tecna too much to let her go!"Timmy said.

Helia and Timmy both ran out of the door chasing after the one they love.

"How could Timmy have so much courage and I don't? I'm more of a ladies' man, but I'm too scared."Brandon said unsure.  
>"Of what? That she is going to reject your feelings because you hurt her?"Riven snapped.<br>"Well yes. Riven how could you have so much courage?"Brandon asked.  
>"Dude, you better go chase her or I'll chase you out while going after Musa. While chasing you, I'm going to push you towards Stella through force."Riven stated.<p>

Riven looked at Brandon straight. Brandon knew he was right. Brandon stood up and ran for it looking for the one he loves. So did Riven. They both ran out searching for the ones they love.

"Wait! I need to find Layla too! Don't leave me behind!"Nabu yelled running out of the door.  
>"Sheesh! I'm always left out aren't I?"Nabu yelled to himself.<br>"Dude! You shouldn't be talking!"Andy yelled behind Nabu.  
>"I'm always left out. Man, open your eyes! I'm here too!"Andy continued.<br>"Oh, sorry."Nabu said.  
>"Erg! Let's just focus on finding them okay?"Andy said.<br>"Okay!"Nabu said dashing more ahead.

They passed the principal's office. The principal ran out yelling,

"You two have detention!"  
>"No! This is for love!"They yelled.<br>"Sheesh. Kids these days."He muttered to himself.  
>"Heard that!"They yelled from the distance.<p>

"Seriously. How could we get detention? The others better get detention our I will tackle them!"Nabu said.  
>"Forget it!"Andy said.<p>

They let the thought flood out of their minds and ran out running for the two special girls.

Review! 


	19. Chapter 19

Hey! What's up? Well here is the next chapter.

The Winx except Musa was running towards their house. They all lived together in a house around the block. Musa was already in her room curled up into a ball under her sheets. Until Flora stopped. The rest of the girls kept on running towards the house. They didn't notice her standing there. The weather was really foggy and dark clouds were surrounding the sky. Flora thought to herself.

"Was this the right choice?" Flora thought to herself.  
>"Flora! Flora! Flora! Where are you?"Flora heard from the distance.<p>

She squinted her eyes and saw a little shadow running like a maniac looking for her.

Helia.

"Helia?" Flora questioned herself.  
>"Flora! Flora!"Helia yelled.<p>

Helia finally reached to Flora hugged her as tight as possible.

"Helia?"Flora questioned.  
>"Flora! Please, I don't care about your appearance just please! Give me a chance! You ran out there without letting me talk!"Helia pleaded.<br>"How can that be?"Flora asked in tears.  
>"Why are you denying it! I don't care about appearance!"Helia yelled.<p>

Please remind me who I really am

"I just have to!"Flora said.  
>"And why is that?"Helia asked.<br>"Because I'm not prefect as your ex-girlfriend, Priscilla! She was your ex- girlfriend! You guys know each other more than I know you!"Flora said silently.

Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine?

"What are you talking about? Flora please, just give me a try!"Helia said.  
>"I'm sorry, but you're better off with some other girl who is just perfect for you."Flora said.<p>

Nobody's a picture perfect! But we're worth it. You know that we're worth it.

"My appearance can also ruin your reputation as the popular one. I can't stand to see your whole life go upside down! Not only my appearance, but me as well."Flora continued sadly.  
>"Oh please! I don't care for that reputation everyone has been wanting. If you give us a chance, I'm sure we will make it through together."Helia said sincerely.<p>

Will you love me? Even with my dark side?

"Do you really want to give us a try? I mean.."Flora doubted herself.

Flora was about to continue her sentence until she was stopped with a pair of lips on hers. Flora was shocked by the sudden kiss. Flora closed her eyes.

"Oh my." Flora thought to herself.  
>"Whoa."Helia thought.<br>"Does that mean a yes for us?"Helia asked.  
>"Yes."Flora said dreamily.<p>

Suddenly rain was dripping from the sky. One after another. They both looked at each other with smiles and leaned in for another kiss. They stayed like that for a while and ran back to Flora's house to get warmed up. The rain finally stopped.

"Finally the rain stopped!"Helia said.  
>"I agree!"Flora said.<p>

While they were having their conversation, the other guys found them together and ran towards them.  
>"Have you seen the girls?"They all asked except Helia and Flora.<br>"Yes and no."Flora said.  
>"My rose. They are definitely confused."Helia said.<p>

Flora blushed a vibrant red.

"What I mean is that they are their house, but I didn't see them for about 10 minutes or more."Flora said.  
>"Can you please bring us there?"Brandon asked.<br>"Yeah I need to explain! I mean seriously? I don't really care about appearance. I just really want to be with her."Nabu said.  
>"You guys are really different. Honestly, I didn't think you wouldn't care about appearance so much."Flora said.<br>"Gee. Thanks."Riven said.  
>"Wait. Why are you two together? Holding hands? And Helia calling Flora My rose?" Sky asked.<br>"Yeah. Although, I have an 83.7% they got together. Yes the chances are very likely."Timmy said.

They both blushed. The guys knew exactly what happened. They started smiling like fools.

"So you guys got together?"Andy asked.  
>"Obviously, dude!"Riven said smacking Andy's arm.<br>"Ow!"Andy yelled.  
>"Whatever! Can you please just bring us to your house, so we can talk to them?"Brandon pleaded.<br>"No."Flora said.  
>"Why not?"Sky asked.<br>"They are probably crying right now with puffy eyes. Besides, they are already concerning about their appearance. Do you really think they would want you guys to see them?"Flora asked.  
>"Oh alright! But tomorrow, you're bringing me to Musa or else I will hunt for her."Riven said.<br>"You're making this love thing hard, Riven!"Nabu said.  
>"Whatever it takes. I will find a way to talk to Roxy no matter what!"Andy said.<br>"100% agreed. I really want to see Tecna."Timmy said slyly.  
>"Well I need to go home. I'm soaking."Flora said.<br>"We all are my beautiful rose."Helia said.

Flora blushed once again and ran back home after kissing Helia on the lips. They all waved each other good bye.

"Dude. You're one lucky dude."Riven said.  
>"I know."Helia said with a smile remembering their "moment".<p>

Review! Next chapter is going to be the others except Helia and Flora. By the way, the song is called Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. Thanks to book geek29812! Thanks so much! I didn't use the song you requested and I apologize. Although, I hope you still like it


	20. Chapter 20

Hello. Recently I've been talking to this awesome author, YukariMusa! Please review her stories! Well here's the next story. I'm sorry if this story is going to be quite long. I apologize. And LalityaFlora13, They are in the nurse's office for a reason of course. They, themselves, don't even know why they're in the nurse's office. They were about to find out until some "things" happened. You'll find out soon. I want you to be filled with suspense for a while! Sorry!

The girls other than Flora were laying there crying their hearts out. They didn't think that they would like them so much. Bloom finally got up and walked out to clean herself up. She knew if Sky were there, he wouldn't think she was pretty which wasn't any difference. She looked really weird. She doesn't know how to describe herself in "those" clothes.

Ugly?

Bloom didn't want to think that, but she had no choice! Her brain was over heating which was causing her to cry. Only one thing was on her mind right now.

Sky.

Yes, him. She didn't get why she liked him so much. She just met him, but he was just too kind to her. He was her first friend in Gardenia when she came there with her friends.

Bloom's P.O.V. (I'm trying this thing out!)

Why! Why must this happen to me? I'm so sad right now. I just want to fall off a cliff. Well not literally, but I feel as if I was pushed off one. I know it's wrong to think this. I mean I don't even know how Sky thinks or feels. Am I overreacting? I'm not sure myself. Honestly it makes me think of myself back at the nurse's office. I was confused on why I was there. I wanted to know back and now I'm back in that state wondering what Sky thinks about me. Does he think I'm stupid for jumping to conclusions? I'm just so confused!

(End of P.O.V.)

Bloom sighed as she was in her train of thought. She went to go get some drinks for the girls knowing that they are really hurt inside. Bloom left the house towards the Fruitti Music Bar to get them some smoothies, so they can cheer up. She went up to the counter and bought some of their favorite smoothies. Then she realized that she didn't see Flora running back to their house. That made her wonder not even noticing the bartender giving her the drinks. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"That would be $23.50, please." The bartender said.  
>"OH. Umm. Oh no. I only have $20. Can I just pay you $20?"Bloom asked.<br>"No money, no drinks!" The bartender said.  
>"I'll pay for them!" Bloom heard in the distance.<p>

It sounded as if that someone was really eager to pay for the drinks. Bloom turned around to see Sky handing the bartender the money.

"Wait! No!" Bloom said.  
>"It's alright Bloom. Don't worry." Sky smiled.<br>"Umm ok. But I'll definitely pay you back." Bloom said while blushing.

Bloom blushed by seeing that cute smile of his.

"It's alright. You don't need to pay me back." Sky said.

Bloom then snapped. She was worried. Why was she hanging out with him? Why didn't he just go with Diaspro? Well, they aren't really hanging out with each other. They were just talking. Either way, Bloom wanted to go home. She was still in her geeky uniform, but she wasn't ready to talk to Sky yet. She was in luck that she was geek-ified, but she was really upset at the moment. She thanked Sky, took the drinks, and dashed out of the bar. Knowing this would happen, he dashed right after her. He couldn't wait to talk to her! After seeing Helia with Flora made him a little jealous to see Helia so happy with the girl he liked.

"Bloom wait! Please! Just let me talk to you for a sec!" Sky yelled.

Bloom stopped. She knew if she didn't talk to him now then things would get worse! Bloom turned around to face Sky.

"Yes?" Bloom said.  
>"Finally! Bloom, please tell me you're not upset." Sky said.<br>"Ya think?" Bloom said.  
>"Look, Bloom. I don't care about your outer beauty as much as your personality! I just can't stop thinking about you these couple of days ever since I met you!" Sky said.<br>"Sorry Sky. Just go back to Diaspro. Recently she has been watching me like a hawk. Every time I go near you, she sends a death glare at me. It's not appetizing during lunch." Bloom pointed out."  
>"I don't care about her! She is my ex. I don't like her! I never did! My parents made us go out!" Sky said.<br>"That isn't my business!" Bloom snapped.  
>"Bloom, stop being so stubborn!" Sky yelled.<br>"Well stop being like you!" Bloom yelled.

She couldn't hold it in. Her heart was hurting. Tears were forming. She dropped the drinks. Her hands were balled into fists.

"I can't stop thinking about you, okay? I hate the fact that I look like this when the guy I like is so popular and dated the hottest girl in school! I am just so jealous of her!" Bloom yelled in tears.

Sky stopped and his eyes softened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bloom then felt a strong pair of arms pulling her into an embrace. She stood there in shock.

"Bloom, please don't believe that. You're the only one I think about. Please just ignore your appearance right now. It doesn't matter." Sky whispered in her ear.

Bloom stood there completely speechless. Seconds later, her eyes softened up, closed her eyes, and hugged him back. They stood there for a while. They both looked at each other and their lips made contact. (Eeek!)  
>They then walked in hand-in-hand walking to the Fruiti Music Bar to buy new drinks after Bloom's clumsy mistake. They both blushed a vibrant red and off they went!<p>

How was that? Okay? Review! 


	21. Chapter 21

Well today I'm going to update early. I have 2 birthday parties to go to this weekend. Anyways, I might combine all the lovers' chapter into one as in the romantic scenes all into one chapter. You guys decide. This story is going long. If you guys want to keep reading then I shall describe each couple in one chapter. If you think it's going too long, tell me...

Bloom and Sky walked back into the Fruitti Music Bar hand-in-hand. They both bought smoothies and walked back to her house. The girls finally got out of bed and stopped crying. They just realized that neither Flora nor Bloom were there. They were so worried. Their eyes weren't as red as before. They still felt very hurt, although they kind of regretted it. It was best if the girls talked to the guys first, but didn't think about that when they heard a door swing open and close. The girls left in the louse ran to the door to see Flora wet and Helia right next to her holding hands. The girls' eye balled them. Suspicion.

"Helia? Flora? What are you doing here?"Stella asked.  
>"I live here, Stella."Flora said.<br>"No! I meant why is Helia here with you. And why are two holding hands?"Stella questioned.  
>"Umm, we made up and we are currently dating."Flora said.<p>

Flora and Helia both blushed. The rest just smiled. They probably made up after Flora went and talked with Helia. They always knew they were perfect for each other.

"All a misunderstanding?"Roxy asked.  
>"Yeah. Girls, the guys are pretty upset right now. You misunderstood everything."Helia said.<br>"We know."Musa said sadly.  
>"Huh?"Helia questioned.<br>"We know that we misunderstood everything."Layla said.  
>"I don't think we could do anything about it right now. WE still need some time to think about it."Roxy said.<br>"I agree. Although going up to the guys would be the best choice in order to sort this through, but we're hurt to think about anything right now."Tecna said.  
>"Oh ok. Just please, think everything over again carefully. The guys really like you."Helia said.<br>"Ok. We will. First we are glad you're home, Flora. Second, we are still really worried about Bloom. Where is she?"Stella said.  
>"Actually I saw her with Sky holding hands. I overheard she was going to buy you some drinks."Helia said.<br>"Oh really? That's so great! I'm guessing they made up!"Musa said happily.

She just wanted all her friends to be happy no matter what. They have been friends since forever!

"I'm really happy for her."Roxy said.  
>"Me too!"Flora said.<p>

The group moved into the living room to talk. After a few minutes, the door swung open. Everyone's eyes moved toward the door. There they were.

Bloom and Sky.

They were holding hands with drinks in the other. They smiled at Flora and Helia knowing exactly what happened. They walked over the group and handed out the drinks while greeting each other. The rest were smiling crazily. They knew what happened.

"What's up? Why are you all starring at me like that?"Bloom asked.  
>"Ohh nothing. Just one question. Well not a question. Just a very cheerful sentence."Stella said.<br>"What is it?"Bloom asked.  
>"You're so in love with Sky!"Stella yelled cheerfully.<p>

Bloom blushed a vibrant red. After seeing Bloom blush, Sky blushed as well.

"Oh, young love!"Stella sang.  
>"S-s-stop i-it!"Bloom stuttered.<br>"Sorry. That's enough."Stella said.

Bloom was saved.

"For now..."Stella finished.

Bloom and Sky let out a sigh of relief. Although, deep down, they had very strong feelings.

"Hey, I forgot to ask something. Are you guys okay? After that misunderstanding."Flora asked.  
>"Oh. We're alright. We noticed that you guys were gone, so we were really worried."Musa said.<br>"I was so worried!"Layla said.  
>"Sorry for scaring you all."Flora said.<br>"I'm really sorry too!"Bloom said.  
>"Bloom, I have to go to home because Brandon is kind of upset."Sky said.<br>"He's upset?"Stella asked.  
>"Definitely. And over a girl. Brandon has always been the ladies' man. He has never really liked a girl this much or at least what I know."Sky stated.<br>"Oh."Stella said.

"He's upset?"Stella questioned herself.  
>"Well I have to go. Helia has to go help me since every one of them is upset."Sky said.<br>"Bye beautiful..."Sky said nervously while blushing.

Sky suddenly blushed after hearing that wonderful word.

"Bye, Sky." Bloom said blushing.

Sky kissed her forehead and walked towards the door.

"Bye, my beautiful rose."Helia said sweetly.

He later kissed her hand while she blushes.

"Bye, He-e-lia."Flora stuttered.

Helia and Sky walked out of the room after saying their goodbyes.

"You guys so love him."Musa said.  
>"Next time, I'm so saying that in front of them."Stella said.<p>

Bloom threw a pillow at Stella. Stella threw one back. Then a pillow fight began.

I hope you liked this chapter. I'm kind of in a rush here.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone! Today was the last day of school! Anyways, I'll still be updating ASAP. Hope you like this chapter!

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

The sound beeped rapidly. Annoying the heck out of Musa. Musa didn't want to get out of bed, so she tried to ignore the annoying beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Again and again. Musa got so annoyed! She groaned, sat up, and banged the alarm clock until the sound was no where heard. Musa groaned once again and plunged down into bad again. Until, Stella ran in there with two pans. Stella rushed to the curtains and flashed them wide open. Then she banged the pans as hard as she could.

"Urgg!"Musa yelled.  
>"C'mon! Wake up sleepy head!"Stella yelled.<br>"Pshh. You should see yourself after a break up."Musa mumbled.  
>"Wait, what?"Stella asked.<br>"I'm awake!"Musa said trying to change the subject.  
>"That's great!"Stella said cheerfully.<br>"Get down stairs for your morning breakfast!"Stella said in a servant voice.  
>"Gee. Never thought Princess Stella of Solaria would ever act as a servant!"Musa said in a surprising tone.<br>"Shushy! There could be under cover spies in this room!"Stella yelled.

They both laughed. Great morning, so far.

Stella left the room and got down to breakfast. Stella was really happy this morning. Brandon called saying he needed to talk to her which made her really happy! She really hoped it would be him saying some lovey dovey stuff. Just by the thought of that made her have butterflies.

Meanwhile, in Musa's room, Musa got ready by her usual routine. Dancing to music while getting ready. It woke her up a little by the blast of music! Musa ran down to meet up with all her other friends.

"Good morning, sweetie."Flora said.  
>"Sup."Musa said meaning, "Hello."<br>"Hey Musa. How was your morning?"Tecna asked.  
>"Okay. Until "someone" woke me up."Musa said obviously taking "someone" as Stella.<br>"Gee. Thanks for the sarcasm. It makes me feel so much better. And to think, Sundays was my favorite day."Stella said.  
>"Ha. Ruined your day!"Musa said.<br>"Thanks! You're the best!"Stella said sarcastically.

All the girls burst out into laughter. That little moment was too precious!

"Anyways, Stella?"Bloom asked.  
>"What?"Stella said confused.<br>"Why don't you tell us about what you are doing today?"Bloom sang.  
>"Umm…"Stella hummed while blushing.<br>"Well..?"Layla said to asked for the complete sentence.  
>"C'mon! We're your friends!"Roxy said.<br>"I can tell it's about Brandon, right?"Flora said smiling.

Stella blushed and nodded her head. Stella had butterflies in her stomach.

"Y-yea. I'm supose to meet him at 9."Stella said blushing.  
>"Uh-oh!"Tecna said in an alarming voice.<br>"What's wrong?"Bloom asked.  
>"It's 8:45."Tecna said.<br>"What? I didn't even get ready! I can't be late!"Stella yelled.  
>"Sweetie, calm down. Just…"Flora said.<br>"Use some magic."Layla whispered continuing her sentence.  
>"But, what if someone saw us?"Stella asked.<br>"Girl, in Magix you wouldn't mind using any magic. But here you are?"Roxy asked.  
>"Well that's totally different! I couldn't be caught!"Stella said.<p>

The girls eye-balled her.

"Fine, whatever!"Stella yelled.

Stella whispered some words and..

Poof!

Stella was already and then rushed out of the door towards the park.

"Of course she would run."Bloom said.  
>"Yup."The rest said.<p>

Stella ran as fast as she could. As she came more near, she saw a distant figure that looked like Brandon.

"Brandon!"Stella yelled.

Brandon turned around the see the most beautiful young lady he has ever seen. Brandon smiled.

"Stella!"Brandon yelled.  
>"Sorry I'm late! I got caught in time!"Stella said.<br>"NO it's fine. I would've waited for hours waiting until you came to meet me."Brandon said.  
>"Umm. What did you want to talk to me about?"Stella asked.<br>"Guess."Brandon said.  
>"I think I know what it is, but I'm not sure."Stella said.<br>"Just guess."Brandon said.  
>"No, why can't you just tell me?"Stella asked.<p>

Brandon sighed.

"Stella, about the misunderstanding. Look, I'm not really good with this confession thing since I've always had girls confessing to me, but Stella, do you want to…"Brandon said.

After he could finish his sentence, Stella yelled, "Yes!" She jumped on him, and kissed him. It was quite surprising, but Brandon blushed when Stella kissed him. He just closed his eyes and kissed her back. After the let go of each other, they both blushed a vibrant red.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"Brandon said smiling holding onto Stella.  
>"Yes I do. I knew it! You wanted to ask me out and apologize for ignoring me the past few days before this misunderstanding happened."Stella said.<p>

Brandon blushed. She was too cute.

"I'm glad you said yes though."Brandon said blushing.  
>"Well since we are dating, I demand you take me to the mall. And I warn you. I'm a heavy shopper."Stella said.<p>

Brandon laughed.

"No prob. Let's go."Brandon said reaching towards Stella's hand, so he can hold it.

The both blushed while holding hands. They both walked towards the mall for their first date.

REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey! The last chapter wasn't so good. I didn't get many reviews. It's okay. I got confused by the new Fan Fiction! It's so annoying! I hate it! Anyways, I hope I get more reviews now.

Stella and Brandon walked in the mall hand-in-hand. They were going to get a smoothie. While walking there, they saw Timmy. He was at an electronics store. He was looking for new gadgets. Stella and Brandon ran to the young scientist.

"Sup Timmy."Brandon said.  
>"Hi Timmy!"Stella said.<br>"Hi. Ummh. May I ask why you two are holding hands?"Timmy asked.

The couple blushed. Stella looked up and explained what happened between them.

"Oh. Well isn't that great for you two?"Timmy said.  
>"I know right!"Stella said.<br>"Tecna and I aren't going very well."Timmy said sadly.  
>"Well find a way for her the truth."Brandon suggested.<br>"What truth? I didn't lie to her."Timmy said.  
>"Yeah, but remember about that incident?"Brandon said hoping Timmy would catch up.<br>"Should I tell her..?"Timmy asked knowing exactly what he meant.  
>"Yeah. Maybe she might find you heroic…?"Brandon said.<br>"Stella yelled.  
>"Sunshine, shhh."Brandon said trying to keep her quiet.<p>

Mostly everyone heard the young lady's outburst.

"S-sunshine..?"Stella asked blushing.  
>"Yeah."Brandon said smiling.<p>

Timmy didn't want to disturb the couple, so he left. He turned around the check on the couple again only to find them making out.

"Those two."Timmy said slapping his head.

Timmy ran to Tecna's house to find she wasn't there.

"Do you know where she is?"Timmy asked Bloom.  
>"I don't know."Bloom said.<br>"Hey! Musa, do you know where Tecna went!"Bloom yelled looking back in the house.  
>"Yeah! She went to the mall! She needed new gadgets for her techy device."Musa yelled.<br>"Well, you heard it, Timmy."Bloom said.  
>"Thanks."Timmy said.<p>

Timmy ran through young couples trying to dodge them.

"Geez. I was just there! I shouldn't have left!"Timmy scolded himself.

Timmy kept on running until he reached the mall. Instead of walking through the mall, he ran towards the electronics store. He spotted her entering the electronics store. Timmy ran in there looking desperately looking for her. He ran to the first aisle. And to the next, and next. Reaching aisle 8, he found the young lady standing there looking at an anti-virus protection disc for her computer. Timmy smiled. He loved her intelligent. But that brand wasn't the best as the one Timmy got. Timmy snuck behind Tecna and pulled the disc out of her hands. Tecna gasped in shock and turned around to see Timmy holding another anti-virus protection disc.

"What are you doing here, Timmy?"Tecna asked.  
>"I can't be here to buy things?"Timmy asked.<br>"Of course not."Tecna said.  
>"Tecna, that brand isn't the best protection system. It crashed on my computer just a week ago. I bought a new one and this brand is the best so far."Timmy said.<br>"Really?"Tecna asked astonished.  
>"100%"Timmy said.<br>"Oh. Well thank you for helping me choose the right brand."Tecna said.

Timmy blushed a vibrant red.

"Tecna, I need to explain something."Timmy said.  
>"Okay. Go ahead."Tecna said.<br>"Tecna, remember the day when you and your friends were in the nurse's office?"Timmy asked.  
>"Of course. I wanted to know what happened, but all this stupid drama came out."Tecna said.<br>"Well..."Timmy said.

**Flashback**

**The guy's ex-girlfriends just wanted drama. The Winx were trying to avoid it. After the Winx said some things, the guy's ex-girlfriends got mad and knocked them out. The girls smirked and left because they heard some noises. The noises were from the guys. They were walking towards the park. They saw the beautiful girls on the floor unconscious. The guys carried the girls in bridal style towards the nurse's office. They were lucky to know that they didn't have any marks on themselves.**

**End of flashback**

"And that's what happened."Timmy said.  
>"Really..?"Tecna said astonished.<br>"Yeah. After that, this happened and all I ever wanted to do was apologize to you."Timmy said sincerely.  
>"Really? That is so sweet, Timmy. I find this romantic thing irrational, but I can't help, but feel all tingly."Tecna said.<p>

Timmy smiled.

"So. Am I forgiven?"Timmy asked hoping for a yes.  
>"Yes. 99.9%"Tecna said.<br>"Why not 100%?"Timmy asked.  
>"I still feel a little upset, but not much."Tecna said.<br>"Oh. Well please don't feel upset!"Timmy said.  
>"Yeah. Thanks. Just wait till I tell the girls what happened. Your ex will be sorry."Tecna said.<p>

Timmy laughed.

"Let's go. I really want to go check out some more electronics."Timmy said.  
>"Me too!"Tecna said.<p>

They both started talking about technology and stuff.

Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Hey! I'm updating a little earlier than I usually do. I have nothing to do, so I thought that I should continue a little earlier. Well this is going to be quite long. Hope you like it!

A beautiful morning. The birds chirping happily. Unfortunately, some particular young ladies didn't want to see the horrifying sun. They were buried under the sheets hoping no one would see them. A cheerful blonde ran in the devastating room. She quickly ran towards the curtains and flashed them wide open. She received some things flying towards her. Like tissue boxes, empty ones. Maybe some lotion, sun glasses, a bunch of pens, and a bell…?

"What the heck is a bell doing in here…?"Stella yelled, rubbing the back of her head.

Stella expected a response, but instead got hit on the head with a pillow.

"Girls, stop! You're going to ruin my hair! I have a date with Brandon! We're going out for breakfast!"Stella whined.

Stella heard some mumbles. They didn't sound so good. Stella sighed and knew she had to do something. Then, BRAINSTORM! She picked up the bell and starred at it.

"Sorry, girls. It's for your own good."Stella said.

Stella threw the bell at Musa hoping she wouldn't be mad. Stella was shocked to see not even a flinch from her. Stella winced.

"What the…? What the heck, Musa! Have you been working out! When girls are upset, they are suppose to cry over chick flicks and eat tubs of ice cream! Not freaking work out!"Stella said, frustrated.

Still no response.

"Maybe, Layla isn't as strong."Stella thought.

Stella was about to pick up the bell, but was too scared. Anything could happen. The bell was next to Musa, on the ground. This was just a room with two girls, but instead it looked and felt like a kill zone. Stella compromised. Stella looked around the room. Stella spotted a TV. remote. It wouldn't hurt as much as a bell, but it was the only thing she could find at the moment. Stella was about to throw it until,

"Don't you dare."Stella heard under the sheets.

Stella starred at the bed sheet. She sounded like a robot!

"Drop the remote. Now!"Layla said under the sheets.

Instead of dropping the remote, Stella threw it as her leg. Stella knew that if she dropped the remote and gave up then Layla would lay there all day.

"What the..? Stella I told you to drop it!"Layla yelled pushing the sheets away from her face.  
>"If you got out of bed and got that cheery mood of yours back, then I wouldn't have done that!"Stella yelled, defending herself.<br>"Erg! Leave me alone."Layla said.

Stella sighed. Stella walked over to her bed trying her best to stay away from Musa. Stella walked very carefully. Stella sat on Layla's bed once she got there, safe.

"I'm going to be late for my date, but you need to tell me why you're upset. Is it about the guys?"Stella asked.  
>"If I talk to you, then will you leave me alone?"Layla asked under the sheets.<br>"Yes. Besides, I have a full day date with Brandon today! I don't plan on missing it."Stella said, excited.

Layla pulled the covers out of her face. She looked pretty upset.

"Now, tell me what's wrong. I know I'm not the type to be doing this. It would be more of a Flora. But since I was the most cheerful today, I was forced to find a way and get you two out of bed."Stella said.

After finishing that sentence, Stella turned her head towards Musa's bed slowly. She looked terrified. After seeing this, Layla bursted into laughter.

"What's so funny?"Stella asked.  
>"Ha! Wait. Give me a minute."Layla said before bursting into laughter, again.<br>"Just tell me!"Stella said with a smile.  
>"Musa isn't even in bed!"Layla said.<br>"Wait, what! No wonder. I thought she somewhat became an alien."Stella said, relieved.

Layla smiled. Stella was so happy to see her friend with a smile on her face.

"So, why are you upset?"Stella asked once again.  
>"Stella, I feel guilty."Layla said.<br>"What…? Why?"Stella asked, shocked.  
>"Why did Brandon have to say sorry to you? He didn't do anything. It was just a crazy thought in our heads thinking that it was their faults when really. It was ours."Layla said as a tear flowed out of her right eye.<p>

Stella, with a shocked expression, thought about this. Stella didn't want to believe it, but she knew it was true. She felt unbelievably guilty.

"I, I never thought about that."Stella said sadly.  
>"Yeah."Layla whispered.<p>

Layla lied on the bed covering her face with blankets. Stella stood up and walked out of her room feeling really guilty. She made Brandon say sorry for no reason! Stella told the girls. The girls also felt guilty. They never thought about that!

**With Musa and Roxy (Don't forget about her!)**

They both were in their secret hide-out. It was called Roughness. This place was probably a boxing arena or something. It was their secret hang out to let out there emotions by using magic. The place seemed abandon, so the girls thought it would be safe if they used magic. They really did miss magic once in a while. Since the little "accident" happened, they stopped going there.

"Sonic Blast!"Musa yelled aiming at the dummy.

Musa used a spell to make dummies pop out in front of her, non-stop. The dummies would stop popping after Musa's powers weakened. Musa breathed heavily. She has been there for a while trying to take her anger out on this innocent dummy. She was so mad at herself. How could Musa not notice this herself. Roxy just told Musa and Layla last night, the thing that led to guiltiness.

"Boogie Blaster!"Musa yelled.

Musa felt drained. She breathed heavily, tears streaming out of her eyes. Musa checked her phone. NO calls! Musa wiped her tears out of her face and sat down.

"Musa!"She heard a faint voice.  
>"Musa!"Someone yelled.<p>

Musa saw a faint figure running in from the entrance. Just to find Roxy running in with two smoothies.

"Hey!"Roxy said.  
>"Hey."Musa said.<p>

Roxy handed Musa her smoothie and sat down beside her.

**Meanwhile, with Riven**

Riven was frustrated. Suddenly, Lucy followed him to his house every night. He wouldn't get enough sleep because of her. He was obviously stressed out. He walked into his favorite place of all time since he came to Earth, Roughness. Yeah, the name was stupid, but the inside was wicked. It was his place to calm down if his friends were annoying him, or some other rough reasons. Riven walked in there to only hear girl voices. Riven quickly hid behind a punching dummy. He saw…

Musa.

"What the..?"Riven said to himself.

His eyes widened. She was in a fairy form! He was so shocked. He never got time to call Musa because of his sleep-less nights. He starred at her in awe. She had tears in her eyes. He wondered why. Minutes passed by to find Roxy coming in. After a few minutes of them talking, the rest of the Winx came in.

"So, Musa you okay..?"Riven heard Flora ask.  
>"Yeah. I am alright."Musa said.<br>"Wait. Stella, what are you doing here..? I thought you had an all day date with Brandon?"Roxy asked.  
>"I do. But, I need to see you two. Friends are there for each other!"Stella yelled pumping her fists in the air.<p>

"Wait. Are they all fairies?"Riven asked himself in whisper.

Musa, having sonic hearing, heard that.

"Did you hear that..?"Musa asked.  
>"Hear what..?"Bloom asked.<br>"I heard something."Musa said in alarm.  
>"Or a someone."Layla said.<p>

The girls looked at each other. Stella made a stink face and all the girls bursted out in laughter.

"Musa, you look drained. I told you to not use your powers so much! Your powers depend on your life. Disturb your powers too much, then your life span will not be long."Tecna said.  
>"I can't help it."Musa said.<p>

"So they are all fairies…?"Riven thought in his head.

He needed to tell the guys as fast as possible. He tried his best to walk out of there without being noticed. Fortunately, he got out there without being caught running towards his house.

"Watch out guys. This is going to shock you!"Riven said to himself.

~~~That's all for today! Review! ~~~


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys. Wow. My last chapter got a lot of reviews. Whoo hoo! Anyways, the story is about to come to an end. Yep. After this story, I was thinking about making another Fan Fic. Well, I'm going to think about it. Here's the next chapter!

Riven ran as fast as he could. Running through the streets like a crazy man. After minutes of running into people, he finally got to his house. Struggling with the keys, he was so frustrated. The house key wouldn't fit through the hole. After finally unlocking the door, he busted the door open just to find the guys shirtless and playing beer ping-pong. Other than Timmy and Helia. Their rule: No Beer.

"That's a nice view."Riven said sarcastically.  
>"Hey, you know. You shouldn't start with that. Maybe a hello might be better."Brandon said.<br>"For the guy who got ditched on his date by his girlfriend."Riven snapped, knowing darn well that Stella didn't go with him for their all day date.

Brandon instantly frowned. It was his turn for beer ping-pong, but with that thought. He let go of the pong, put his shirt back on, and went straight towards his room with no words. Everyone starred at Riven.

"Dude. Not cool."Sky said chasing after his best friend.  
>"Urrg. You guys are making this harder for me!"Riven yelled, frustrated.<br>"You shouldn't have done that."Helia said walking into the room with his shirt off.  
>"Yeah. Yeah. I know that. Wait, Helia you play beer ping-pong…?"Riven asked.<br>"No. I was relaxing outside, meditating."Helia said.  
>"That makes sense."Riven said.<br>"Okay. Timmy, you go bring Sky and Brandon down here, so I can tell you guys something."Riven instructed.  
>"If I do, you will say sorry to Brandon, right?"Timmy asked.<br>"Sure, Timster. Now go."Riven said.

Timmy nodded and went after Brandon and Sky. Riven turned to the rest of the guys and told them to sit down. After a couple of minutes, Timmy walked down with Sky and Brandon. They all sat down.

"Okay. Brandon, sorry."Riven said.  
>"Yeah. Yeah. Now tell us that news."Brandon said, still grumpy.<br>"Okay, so I was going to this place-"Riven said.  
>"What place?"Timmy interrupted.<br>"A place, Timster,"Riven said.  
>"Okay?"Timmy said.<br>"So I was at this place and I saw Musa. She was in this form."Riven said, pausing.  
>"What form?"Andy asked.<br>"Guess. Trust me, it will shock you guys."Riven said.  
>"Ummhh…? They were in a…"Andy said trying to find the words.<br>"A fairy form!"Riven said finishing his sentence.  
>"What…?"Everyone questioned except Riven.<br>"I know right! I think they all are! We can actually have a relationship with them!"Riven yelled.  
>"Dude. Are you sure?"Nabu asked.<br>"Yes, I'm sure!"Riven said.  
>"I have to see it myself to believe it. It's just it's really hard to believe that. What would fairies be doing on Earth?"Timmy asked.<br>"Wait. Remember what Headmaster Saladin said?"Brandon asked, remembering.  
>"No. All I remember was him telling us to go to Earth and all that information."Sky said.<br>"No. He told us that there will be at least 6 fairies coming from Magix and one will already be on Erath."Timmy said taking out his notes.  
>"What the? Dude, you take notes on that kind of stuff?"Riven asked.<br>"I take notes on mostly everything thing."Timmy said.

Riven eye-balled him. Timmy just nodded leaving Riven more confused.

"Exactly. That's what headmaster Saladin said."Brandon said, trying to move on with this awkward stage.  
>"So, can it be?"Andy asked.<br>"I saw Musa in her fairy form. She's a fairy. Her friends have to be one too!"Riven said.  
>"And how did she look like?"Helia asked.<br>"She had wings, she-she-she…-"Riven said, before thinking about how pretty Musa looked.

The guys laughed and Riven just blushed.

"Whatever. I have to go see Musa. I haven't made up with her yet.""Riven said.  
>"I'll go with you. I need to see Layla anyways."Nabu said.<p>

Everyone looked at Andy. They knew he didn't make up with Roxy yet.

"What?"Andy asked, confused.  
>"What about Roxy?"Helia asked.<br>"Oh. I already made up with her."Andy said, smiling.  
>"Really? When?"Nabu asked.<br>"Just today. It was in the morning."Andy said blushing.  
>"Oh really? Care to tell us what happened?"Sky asked.<br>"Oh alright."Andy said.

**Flashback**

**Roxy was talking a walk through the park and so was Andy. Andy spotted Roxy sitting on a bench talking to her dad on the phone.**

"**Yes, Dad. I know. I'll come over there to help out with the customers."Roxy said.**

**Andy knew her dad owned The Fruitti Music Bar near the beach.**

"**Bye, Dad."Roxy said, hanging up on the phone.**

**Andy walked up to her and said,**

"**Hey."**

**Roxy looked up and just stared at him. Finally she said,**

"**What are you doing here?"  
>"I came to take a walk. Is that wrong?"Andy asked, sitting next to Roxy.<br>"No."Roxy said.  
>"Roxy-"Andy said, pausing.<br>"No. Don't say you're sorry to me."Roxy said.  
>"How did you know I was going to say that?"Andy asked.<br>"I just knew."Roxy said.**

**Roxy stood up and started walking. Andy stood up and chased after her.**

"**Why won't you let me say sorry?"Andy asked, blocking her way.  
>"It would just hurt me even more."Roxy whispered.<br>"Why?"Andy asked.**

**A little pain was inside of him to see the one he liked hurt.**

"**You have no right to say sorry. It was all me for overreacting."Roxy said silently.**

**Andy stood there speechless. **

"**No. I have to say sorry."Andy said.  
>"For what?"Roxy said.<br>"For not being with you."Andy said.  
>"You never had to be with me."Roxy said.<br>"No, but I had to make you believe that you were beautiful."Andy said sincerely.  
>"What?-"Roxy asked.<strong>

**Before Roxy could finish her sentence, Andy rushed up to her and kissed her. It was so passionate. After they let go, they starred at each other's eyes. They kissed one last time and Roxy said blushing,**

"**I have to go. My dad wants me to help out at the bar."  
>"Wait. This does mean I'm forgiven right?"Andy asked.<br>"There was nothing you need to be sorry about."Roxy said leaning in for another kiss.  
>"Bye."Roxy said.<br>"Bye beautiful!"Andy said.**

**Roxy giggled and ran to her dad's bar. Andy turned around with a smile on his lips and started walking back to his house.**

**End of Flashback**

"And that's what happened."Andy said.  
>"You're so cheesy, man."Brandon said.<br>Well at least she forgave me. Oh and by the way, Nabu and Riven, you are going to deal with this."Andy said.  
>"What?"The both questioned.<br>"The reason why Musa and Layla refuse for you to come up to them and say sorry is because you have no reason to be sorry. In fact, I think mostly all of you have to deal with this. Other than me."Andy said.  
>"So, that's why Stella ditched me?"Brandon asked.<br>"Yupp. I think that's why the girls haven't talk to guys yet."Andy said.  
>"Darn."Riven said and ran towards Roughness.<p>

Everyone else followed Riven and hoped the girls would be there. Andy was the last. He stood up, walked towards the door and locked it. Opened the car, got in and drove following Riven. He eventually had to drive faster. He knew where Roughness. To be honest, he use to follow Riven because of his suspicion. He drove past Riven. Riven ran faster banging onto the door, so he can get in.

"Dude. What do you want?"Andy yelled.  
>"Open the door!"Riven yelled.<br>"I'm driving!"Andy said.  
>"Ugh. Just open the door!"Everyone yelled behind Riven.<br>"Say the magic word!"Andy teased.  
>"Please!"Everyone yelled.<p>

Andy pulled over and let the guys in. Everyone starred at him furiously while he was laughing his butt off.

"Just drive!"Everyone yelled at Andy.  
>"Geez. Okay."Andy said driving trying to hold back his laughter.<p>

~~You should review~~


	26. Chapter 26

Hi readers! It's Friday the 13th! Whoo hoo! Well, I'm almost done with this story. So, enjoy every word while you can! Heehe.

All the guys hopped into Andy's van. They were all impatient. While, Andy has been calm this whole ride.

"Dude, what's with you?"Riven asked.  
>"What do you mean?"Andy asked.<br>"You are all calm. Don't you care about Roxy?"Riven asked, surprisingly.

Andy stopped the car immediately after parking. Andy turned to face Riven and yelled,

"Of course I care about her! Don't think I don't!"  
>"Dude, calm down. It was just a question."Nabu said.<br>"No it's not."Timmy said.  
>"What do you mean?"Nabu asked.<br>"If you were to simply ask me that, and then I would be furious. You guys obviously know that Andy cares about Roxy. If I were to ask you guys that, you guys would be mad as well."Timmy pointed out.  
>"True."Brandon said.<br>"It's only logical."Timmy said.  
>"Okay! C'mon and drive! I need to see my Cupcake!"Brandon yelled, anxiously.<br>"Geez. Okay."Andy said.

Andy started driving once again. A little over the speed limit, but they didn't get caught. After all, it was for **their** girls. After 2-3 minutes of driving, they finally reached their destination. They all rushed out to find their girls hoping they were still there. Although, Andy just walked. He really wanted to see Roxy, but he wasn't in a rush.

"I hope they're there."Sky said while running.  
>"Yeah. If they're not, I'm going to track them down because I'm really in a need to hold Layla right now."Nabu said.<br>"Hey, Helia. Are you okay. You seem quiet."Timmy asked.  
>"Oh. Ummh, I was just wondering."Helia said out of daze.<br>"Really what's up?"Brandon asked, stopping.  
>"Wait guys. Aren't we going to see the girls? Come on! Faster!"Riven yelled.<br>"Dude, just wait. It's our friend here."Nabu said.

Riven agreed and stopped running.

"What's wrong?"Sky asked.  
>"I just wonder how my rose might feel right now. She must feel awfully guilty and that makes me sad. "Helia said.<br>"Yeah. I was thinking the same thing right now."Brandon said.  
>"Guys. Are we really going to stand here? I haven't made up with my girl yet! I need to see her. While you guys think about that, do you really think that's going to fix anything? I know I'm not that type of guy to open up, but I'm <strong>definitely <strong>not going to lose her."Riven said.

The guys knew Riven was right. They all ran towards the boxing arena and hid behind some equipment after hearing some voices.

"Hey. I heard something. Like again."Musa said.  
>"Must be nice having sonic hearing."Stella praised.<br>"Yeah. I control fire and stuff, but it would be cool to have sonic hearing."Bloom said.  
>"Yep. I agree."Layla said.<p>

Musa laughed. So unlikely of her friends.

"Wait."Tecna said.  
>"Huh?"The girls questioned.<p>

They were all silent.

"Static Sphere!"Tecna yelled.

Tecna pointed her hands near the entrance and the guys were trapped into Tecna's digital sphere.

"What the?"Musa said.  
>"Tecna, why did you do that?"Roxy asked.<br>"I can sense some people watching us."Tecna said sternly.  
>"I can hear them."Musa said.<br>"Why don't we see them?"Stella said mischievously.

The girls walked closer just to find the guys.

"What the-"Layla said.  
>"Heck."Musa finished.<br>"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ummh, hey beautiful!"Nabu said.  
>"What the-"Layla said.<br>"Heck. Yeah. Your welcome."Musa said.  
>"Ha. Ha. That's my girl."Riven laughed.<p>

Musa blushed. Riven noticed and said,

"Babe. Let's get back together."Riven said.  
>"What? Just like that?"Musa asked.<br>"Yeah. You don't want me to apologize for no reason, right?"Riven asked.

Musa nodded and smiled.

"I usually don't forgive so easily, but you're an-"Musa said trailing off.  
>"An what?"Riven asked.<br>"Special."Musa said silently that no one could hear except Riven.

Riven smiled.

"Yeah. Layla, let's get back together. As simple as that. Just jump into my arms and make up."Nabu said.  
>"Yes! As simple as that!"Layla yelled in joy.<p>

Everyone smiled.

"Ummh. Do you guys mind taking us out of here?"Timmy asked.  
>"Uh-oh. Our secret."Bloom said in horror.<br>"Ha. Ha. Don't worry. We know you all are fairies. We are Specialists from Red Fountain."Sky said.  
>"What?"Roxy asked.<br>"Ha. Ha. We are from Magix. We are Specialists. We know you are fairies."Brandon said slowing down.  
>"Snookums! We're not dumb! Ha. You're so funny!"Stella yelled smiling.<p>

They both smiled.

"Wait. I'm confused."Musa said.  
>"They're from Red Fountain. It does make some sense. After all, Mrs. Faragonda did say some Specialists were coming."Tecna said.<br>"Ummh. Hello? Please get us out of here!"Timmy yelled.  
>"Please?"Helia pleaded.<p>

The girls laughed and Tecna released them.

"So..."Flora said blushing.  
>"What are you girls doing? Come over here so we can have some hugs!"Andy said.<br>"Too late."Sky said, pointing to Stella and Brandon making out.

Everyone one laughed at the couple.

"I'm so happy that you all go to Magix!"Flora said.  
>"Me too!"Helia said, agreeing.<br>"So girls, we are un-sorry."The guys said.

Even Brandon. He stopped kissing Stella. Surprisingly.

"Ha. So you know?"Bloom asked, flushed.  
>"Yeah. Don't feel guilty. We know you guys can't help it, but try. We un-sorry didn't we?"Sky said.<br>"Ha. Yeah. Thanks."Bloom said, blushing.  
>"So we can finally have a REAL relationship. We knew it wouldn't work out since we thought you were from Earth. But now, we can have a stable relationship!"Brandon said, happily.<br>"Awwh! Snookums! Eeek!"Stella yelled running into his arms.

Everyone laughed and walked towards their boyfriends.

~~The End~~  
>I know. Bad ending, but I couldn't think of anything! I spent days doing the draft, but I somewhat kept changing it! I did finish though. After all, it's my first story. I honestly tried my best. Well, I might do a new story, so keep updated. And review. Only if you want. No pressure. :D<p>

I hope you guys liked it!

Maybe even loved it.

Maybe, right?

I don't want to end it!

Oh-no.

Well. Maybe I should say some things about myself.

I love Winx Club.

My favorite couple is Stella and Brandon. Yep.

I love the fact that Brandon can keep up with Stella. How romantic!

Bye!


End file.
